Vinculos de Sangre
by selene snape
Summary: ¿cual es el secreto que dumbleore ha estado ocultando por tantos años? es un severus - harry pero no slash
1. libertad

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi libertad**

_Espacios sin limites...  
Donde la nada es principio y fin._

_Dios es creado y deformado, solo su falsa luz nos alcanza...   
Sin memoria, sin profecías._

_                                                                             La vida se escapa por mis venas, el espacio infinito me toma...                                                                                     _

_                                                                                                  La luz me llama... por fin libre..._

Un joven se hallaba tirado en el suelo, lagrimas mezcladas con sangre corrían por su rostro, podía haber sido guapo de no ser por la delgadez extrema que presentaba, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban cubiertos de sombras...

Muerte, solo eso es lo que traigo, primero mis padres, luego Cedric... ahora Sirius. La única persona que me amaba como si fuera mi padre, todos muertos, todos por mi culpa, debido a esa estúpida profecía, si no hubiera sido por ella tendría a mis padres y seria únicamente Harry, no el niño que vivió, no el salvador del mundo mágico, solo Harry, un Harry feliz, no estaría aquí tirado en el suelo tratando de respirar...

_Me estoy volviendo loco... no importa que tan fuerte trate, no puedo escapar de mis pesadillas, el cuerpo de Sirius cayendo una y otra vez se mezcla con los gritos de las victimas de Voldemort, ayer fueron dos niñas...  sus cuerpos convulsionaban mientras él reía... podía ver sus miradas llenas de terror... preguntándose por que... cerré los ojos cuando la luz verde se dirigió hacia ellas... _

El silencio de la habitación se lleno de sollozos...

_No soy el salvador, no puedo serlo, como demonios se supone que voy a derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso, solo he tenido suerte... suerte de que otras personas mueran por mí... _

_Dumbleore esta equivocado, la profecía esta equivocada, solo soy un chico normal, no soy especialmente poderoso, si lo fuera Cedric no habría tenido que morir..._

Pero no importa, moriré pronto, solo, tirado en el suelo a manos de mi tío, como lo que soy un maldito fenómeno, un monstruo... 

_Mi tío se puso furioso por las amenazas del profesor Lupin y Moddy y durante unas semanas simplemente me ignoraron, pero luego ellos dejaron de venir, me mandaron una lechuza, por lo visto tenían demasiado trabajo para perder tiempo vigilando que no me asesinaran._

_Mi tía salió de viaje con Dudley, al parecer a visitar Francia, mi tío no los acompaño, recuerdo su rostro cuando dijo que tenia que quedarse a vigilar que no destruyera la casa..._

_Al día siguiente de su marcha, Vernon se rió maniáticamente y esa noche me golpeo hasta que caí inconsciente, no sé exactamente cuantos días han pasado, estoy encerrado en mi cuarto, ha clausurado la ventana, no sé que ha hecho con Hedwing, espero que este bien... aunque probablemente ya esta muerta, no puedo mas, se que tengo por lo menos tres costillas rotas, siento la sangre ahogándome, me rió hasta que me quedo sin fuerzas, por lo visto Voldemort se perderá el placer de matarme, no creo que aguante mucho mas..._

_La puerta se abre, él entra, no... tiene un cuchillo. Cierro los ojos tal vez con un poco de suerte no me duela demasiado._

- Maldito anormal, nadie va a ayudarte a escapar esta vez

_Yo solo lo miro con un profundo desprecio, que se convierte en miedo cuando empieza a desnudarme...  lucho, lucho como nunca antes lo había hecho, siento la sangre corriendo por mis manos cuando me corta el hombro, no me importa, no me importa nada excepto pararlo..._

_No se como pero consigo el cuchillo, él me mira lleno de terror y sale corriendo, cierro los ojos cuando escucho los cerrojos..._

_Miro el cuchillo con fascinación, no puedo permitir que me encuentre vivo cuando vuelva, observo como la sangre empieza a salir de mis muñecas, me dejo caer mientras mi mente se pierde... talvez pueda ver a mi madre... tal vez Sirius me esta esperando... tal vez por fin seré libre..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbleore esta sentado tranquilamente en su oficina, las noticias no son alentadoras, los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes, varias familias han decidido abandonar el país, no los puede culpar, muchos de ellos todavía recuerdan como fue la ultima edad oscura, perdieron padres, hermanos, hijos y amantes en la ultima guerra, no es sorprendente que no deseen enfrentarse a una nueva...

Su mirada cae distraídamente en los documentos que tiene en la mano, durante mucho tiempo ha ocultado la verdad, claro que siempre creyó que lo hacia por el bien de Harry, pero no puede quitarse de la mente la mirada herida que este tenia la ultima vez que lo vio, un mal presentimiento lo ha estado molestando toda la mañana, tal vez se equivoco, tal vez debió cumplir la ultima voluntad de Lily.

Un sonido lo saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, una mirada preocupada apareció en sus ojos cuando reconoció el origen del sonido, Harry debe estar en peligro de muerte, pero no puede ser, esta a salvo en casa de su familia, tal vez no demasiado feliz pero al menos a salvo...

Rápidamente se acero a la chimenea y llamo fuertemente 

- Severus Snape

El profesor de pociones apareció inmediatamente con la misma mirada fría que siempre tenia, un sentimiento de culpabilidad lleno a Dumbleore, solo él conocía el interior de esa mascara... solo el sabia el dolor y el resentimiento que tan fieramente ocultaba su dueño... si hubiera dicho la verdad tal vez..., pero no tenia tiempo para divagar sobre eso.

- Severus ve a casa de Harry, quiero que verifiques que se encuentra bien.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el nombre, lo ultimo que deseaba hacer era estar cerca del chico cuando se suponía que estaba tratando de recuperar la confianza del lord oscuro.

- Voy 

Severus Snape se apareció en un callejón a una cuadra de prive drive, rápidamente transfiguro sus túnicas a algo que podría considerarse normal,  maldiciendo entre dientes se acerco a la casa numero cuatro.

Toco fuertemente la puerta y un hombre con cara de mastodonte le abrió, sus sentidos detectaron inmediatamente un ligero olor a sangre en el segundo piso, alarmado empujo al hombre obviando sus gritos de protesta.

- ¿Donde se encuentra Potter?- su voz adquirió automáticamente el frió acerado que utilizaba con sus alumnos 

No vive nadie con ese nombre aquí, váyase el gordinflón claramente asustado trato de empujarlo fuera de la casa

Rápidamente saco su varita y le apunto

- ¿Donde?

Vernon palideció a la vista de ella, -En el segundo piso no.. no es mi culpa... el ya estaba así yo... rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trato de huir

Snape lo miro con algo de diversión, ese muggle gordo era realmente patético...

- Petrificus totalis

Vernon cayo al suelo con un ruido sordo

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, por lo visto petunia no se encontraba en casa, observo rápidamente varias fotografías, un niño enorme en diferentes grados de crecimiento, una mujer delgada de cabellos rubios y cara de caballo abrazada al inútil que le había abierto la puerta... ninguna fotografía de Potter, no que se lo esperara, no después de ver como lo habian tratado en las clases de oclumency; se detuvo ante una puerta con varios candados, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando 

sintió el olor de sangre mas fuerte, con unos cuantos alohomora se deshizo de los candados.

El espectáculo hizo que diera un paso fuera del cuarto, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, el cuarto estaba casi vació y en el centro, tirado en el piso había un cuerpo casi desnudo lleno de moretones y cortes, un charco de sangre se había formado a sus pies.

Rápidamente se acerco al joven y lo levanto en brazos maldiciendo cuando vio los cortes en su muñeca, inmediatamente se desapareció con dirección  a Hogwarts.

Corrió por los pasillos tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver, cierto él había visto cuerpos en peor estado gracias a sus actividades como mortífago pero ver al niño de oro, al chico que siempre lo había desafiado, tirado en el piso como una marioneta rota... sacudió la cabeza, tenia que apresurarse o el mundo mágico se quedaría sin salvador. 

Toco fuertemente la puerta de la enfermería, una sorprendida Madam Pomfrey le abrió...

Profesor Snape, que sucedió... - la mujer se callo cuando vio el cuerpo en brazos del hombre – póngalo en la cama, quítele la ropa y límpielo y no se vaya voy a necesitar su ayuda

Severus ondeo su varita y la ropa que escasamente cubría al chico desapareció, su rostro palideció al contemplar la figura delgada sobre la cama, sus costillas se marcaban de manera espantosa, parecía que no había comido en semanas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y cortadas, por lo menos tenia cuatro huesos rotos... pero lo peor eran las marcas de manos en sus piernas y cintura, Severus respiro profundamente, el había visto ese tipo de huellas antes... 

La enfermera regreso con varios frascos en la mano, su rostro tomo una mirada fría cuando reconoció los moretones y la probable forma en que se habian hecho; rápidamente empezó a curar las cortadas en sus muñecas, parando el flujo de sangre.

- Severus, necesito que lo sostengas mientras le doy esto

Snape lo agarro, reconociendo las pociones que le administraba la enfermera, una poción restauradora y un poco de poción de lagrimas de fénix

Lentamente se paro, observando a Madam Pomfrey mientras esta curaba las heridas visibles del chico...

Luego de un rato esta se levanto de la cama del paciente moviendo la cabeza

- He hecho todo lo posible pero no sé si será suficiente, tenia tres costillas rotas y estoy casi segura que una de ellas perforo el pulmón, las magulladuras están completamente sanadas al igual que los cortes pero no se si su cuerpo responderá, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene una fiebre alta, lo que significa que tiene una infección, la poción de lagrimas de fénix debe curar cualquier daño interno... por suerte no hay ninguna evidencia de abuso sexual, Severus ¿quién le hizo esto?

- creo que fue su tío 

- Su tío le hizo esto? Pobre chico- Madam Pomfrey parecía completamente escandalizada ante la idea que un familiar hubiera lastimado tanto al niño. Hay... hay algo mas, no estoy segura pero podría tener alguna especie de conmoción cerebral, no detecto ninguna hinchazón y eso es bueno pero no puedo descartarlo... todavía.

El hombre de negro apretó fuertemente sus manos, él odiaba al mocoso pero jamás podría hacerle algo así, por mas que odiara a su padre, se dio la vuelta, tenia que informar a Dumbleore de lo sucedido.

Severus – la enfermera lo detuvo antes de que saliera

Si? El hombre estaba impaciente, no podía quedarse todo el día al lado de Potter

Encontré residuos de algunas pociones en su sistema... - la enfermera parecía temerosa de lo que iba a decir

Poción multijugos? – Snape se puso en alerta inmediatamente, después de todo Voldemort podría haberles tendido una trampa. 

- No... no se que son exactamente pero le fue administrada hace muchos años, por la forma como se ha unido a su sangre creo que cuando nació... yo... me gustaría que analizaras una muestra 

El hombre asintió rápidamente, inmediatamente la enfermera le dio una pequeña redoma llena de sangre, Snape la contemplo con cierta aversión, la sangre del gran Potter, la guardo en su túnica mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

Un grito lo detuvo en el umbral.

- No!!!! Por favor... ya no.. déjame morir en paz...

Se volvió inmediatamente, La señora Pomfrey lo veía horrorizada mientras el chico se acurrucaba con las manos levantadas tratando de protegerse de alguien.

- Mamá... me duele... mamá... papá

Severus salió rápidamente de la habitación, huyendo de los gritos del chico, se detuvo ante la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina del director, sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas, por un segundo había sentido el impulso de abrazar al chico y sostenerlo hasta que sus pesadillas desaparecieran, maldición, ese mocoso es hijo de james recuerdas, es un maldito Gryffindor sin valor. Eliminando cualquier sentimiento estúpido dijo rápidamente la contraseña

- Caramelos de limón

Albus Dumbleore estaba esperando sentado en su oficina cuando ingreso el maestro de pociones.

- Que sucedió Severus? – el director observo fijamente las manchas de sangre en la túnica oscura

- El niño de oro se corto las venas- Snape sintió cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de incredulidad del anciano

El centelleo de los ojos azules se apago –explícate

Severus empezó a narrar con voz aburrida las circunstancias en que encontró al mocoso y las heridas que había encontrado en su cuerpo así como el pronostico de la enfermera.

Al final del relato Dumbleore se encontraba pálido, jamás habría esperado algo como eso, el chico era su sobrino como podían haberlo tratado de esa manera, casi lo habian matado... 

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, podía sentir a Severus caminado detrás de el, por lo visto ya imaginaba esa reacción.

Abrió las puertas con un ligero movimiento de muñeca esperando que la situación no fuera tan grave como la había descrito Severus, sus ojos encontraron el cuerpo de Harry acostado en una cama, por Merlín, el muchacho estaba pálido, demasiado y parecía muerto de hambre, era una caricatura del muchacho que había abandonado el colegio hace solo un mes, el sentimiento de culpa empezó a ahogarlo, él había permitido que el chico viviera con esos monstruos por quince años, solo dios sabia lo que el pobre niño había tenido que pasar, todo por culpa de su estupidez, el podía haberle dado un hogar seguro, con una familia que lo amara, aun sino estuviera tan protegido como con su tía el vinculo de sangre podía haber sido fortificado por el amor, podía haber encontrado la manera..., todo el dolor que el niño había sufrido era su culpa...

Pero no mas decidió, era momento de hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace quince años, era tiempo de cumplir la palabra dada a Lily, había llegado el momento de decir la verdad y rogar que Severus y Harry sean capaces de perdonarlo.

- Severus, por favor recoge sus cosas, nunca mas volverá a esa casa, luego reúnete conmigo en mi oficina.

Snape se sorprendió al escuchar el tono del anciano, había una nota de culpa que nunca antes había escuchado en su voz, lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida.

**************

Severus ingreso a la casa con una mueca de asco, esta vez no se preocupo de transfigurar su túnica, consiente del poco tiempo que iba a permanecer allí, dio una mirada alrededor tratando de imaginar donde podrían haber colocado el baúl de Potter.

Con un movimiento de varita quito el hechizo paralizador del  muggle, este lo miro con ojos desorbitados, probablemente tratando de entender que demonios había sucedido.

Con un tono de voz casi acariciante de no ser por el profundo sarcasmo que contenía el profesor pregunto – donde se encuentran las cosas del señor Potter?

El hombre empezó a retroceder mirando hacia todos lados, con una voz balbuciente consiguió decir- no... sé de que habla

Severus tuvo que contenerse de lanzarle un cruciatus al estúpido que tenia al frente

- sus libros, su baúl, su varita, su escoba y su lechuza 

Vernon pareció mas tranquilo y se acerco lentamente a la alacena sin perder de vista la varita que empuñaba el otro

- aquí están... la lechuza... creo que se escapo o algo así

Severus rápidamente reunió las escasas posesiones, tenia una idea de lo que le pudo pasar a la lechuza, miro una vez mas al hombre que estaba casi a punto de orinarse en sus pantalones y una oleada de rabia subió a su pecho, ellos habian maltratado al mocoso, por Merlín, el chico era hijo de _Lily_, Severus sentía unos inmensos deseos de torturarlo hasta que su cerebro se convirtiese en una pulpa.

Inmediatamente se desapareció con destino a Hogwarts

*******************

Dumbleore estaba sentado al costado de la cama de Harry, lentamente acaricio su cabello, un sentimiento de profunda tristeza brillaba detrás de esos ojos azules.

Sabia que la reunión que tendría con Severus seria extremadamente difícil, este se había negado a sentir ninguna emoción que lo conectaran de alguna manera con otro ser humano, a el  le había costado años conseguir que se sintiera cómodo en su presencia, tenia miedo que esta revelación causara un daño irreparable a la confianza que se tenían, un suspiro escapo de su pecho, de todas maneras hubiera tenido que decir la verdad, en unas semanas, Harry cumpliría 16 y las pociones que alteraban sus rasgos empezarían  a desgastarse.

Lentamente se puso de pie, probablemente Severus estará ya por volver, era hora de decirle la verdad. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

bueno, estuve leyendo algunos trabajos y de repente se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste y ya saben manden reviews


	2. Una verdad y un adios

**Capitulo 2**

**Una verdad y un adiós**

"....la verdad es una ballena blanca imposible de atrapar..." 

  
_"... hecha de la sustancia con la que se trenzan los sueños..."_  
  
"....la verdad es una ballena blanca imposible de atrapar..." 

_  
  
_

Severus camino despacio hacia la oficina del director, no podía evitar estar preocupado, el tono de voz que había usado Dumbleore era idéntico al que uso la noche en Voldemort volvió, el sabia muy bien que solo algo extremadamente importante causaba esa mirada en los ojos del anciano.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Severus no pudo evitar un escalofrío al ver a Albus sentado mirándolo fijamente, maldición, lo único que podía hacer era orar para que no fuera demasiado grave.

- Que sucede Albus

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció  en el rostro del anciano cuando escucho la preocupación en la voz, tal vez nadie podría entender como era posible que amara al frió y oscuro hombre sentado frente a él, pero no podía olvidar las veces en que lo vio llegar, completamente roto, sacudiéndose aun por las maldiciones de ese monstruo y sin embargo allí, espiando para él, olvidándose de su bienestar para preocuparse de los demás, cierto que no era un hombre amable pero comprendía que esa era la manera como Severus expresaba su dolor y humillación, forzado a vivir dos vidas desde muy joven, un suspiro escapo del pecho del anciano, a veces se preguntaba como había podido atravesar por todo y continuar cuerdo.

- Tengo algo para ti – lentamente saco un pequeño cofre – dentro esta la verdad de algo que te he ocultado durante demasiado tiempo, espero que puedas entender mis motivos, era demasiado peligroso que alguien supiera acerca de esto.

Severus lo miro con desconcierto ¿verdad? Que verdad, confiaba plenamente en el hombre sentado frente a él, había sido el único que se había preocupado por él, le había dado una segunda oportunidad cuando nadie mas había creído en él, era su padre en muchos mas sentidos que el hombre que lo procreo. Lentamente tomo el cofre de las manos del director, un pequeño destello de magia alumbro sus dedos...  _no puede ser, esa esencia... solo una persona en el mundo tenia ese tipo de esencia... Lily_

Antes de que lo pudiera abrir, una voz lo interrumpió.

- Llévatelo, será mejor si ves su contenido a solas.

Lentamente salió de la oficina, recorrió el camino hacia sus dormitorios en medio de recuerdos,_ casi _podía sentir la presencia de Lily a su lado, él la había amado, tanto como podía amar alguna vez, _Lily_, ella había sido la única luz en medio de las tinieblas que parecían rodearlo.

Se sentó en un sillón de cuero, lentamente desabotono los botones de su túnica, _¿qué demonios había en ese cofre?_ Con un movimiento seguro abrió la tapa, rápidamente saco su contenido... papeles, por el sello debían ser del ministerio francés... casi al final se encontraba una carta con un lirio dibujado en sangre... boqueo ante la vista, ese era el sello personal de Lily, lo usaba para toda las cartas que le envió, además de ser su marca cuando realizaba trabajos para Dumbleore...

_Querido Sev:_

_Dejo esta carta y ciertos papeles con el profesor Dumbleore, antes de nada quiero decirte que Harry es hijo tuyo..._

_Maldición Lily, estas loca, el muchacho es idéntico a James, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea mío,_ Severus miro con rencor la carta, su primer impulso fue aventarla a la chimenea y acabar con esa broma estúpida, pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte...

_La noche en que terminamos acababa enterarme de mi embarazo, pensaba decírtelo ese día pero..., luego de ese día desapareciste, nadie parecía saber donde te encontrabas, estaba aterrorizada, sabia que tu no querías saber mas de mi y tenia miedo de tu reacción, cada día que pasaba mis temores aumentaban... luego me informaron que te habías unido a los mortifagos... tuve miedo de lo que pasaría si se supiera que iba a tener un hijo tuyo..._

James se entero de lo que me sucedía, me apoyo y me ofreció casarse conmigo y darle a mi hijo su apellido y su protección, las cosas pasaron tan rápido... antes del nacimiento de Harry viajamos a Francia, Harry nació allí, en Paris, es un bebe tan bello... me gustaría que pudieras verlo...

_Hemos lanzado el encanto de la paternidad en él, lo he reforzado con ciertos elementos de aritmancy, James consiguió que un maestro de pociones nos ayudara, le hemos dado dos pociones que bloquean completamente tus características mágicas y la remplazan por las de James. Los hechizos y pociones empezaran a desgastarse cuando cumpla dieciséis_

_Hace dos semanas Albus me confeso que tú eras el espía de la orden y que Harry se ha convertido en un blanco de Voldemort, tengo el presentimiento de que ni James ni yo viviremos para ver el fin de esta guerra, pero no permitiré que ese monstruo dañe de ninguna manera a nuestro hijo..._

_Hemos dispuesto que Sirius sea el guardián legal de Harry si algo llega a pasarnos a los dos, sé que tú lo odias pero él hará cualquier cosa por protegerlo, aun a costa de su vida y sé que lo amará como si fuera suyo... le hemos dicho la verdad sobre el origen de Harry y hemos colocado un encanto de memoria en él, recordara todo un mes antes del cumpleaños de Harry._

_Solo te pido dos cosas, primero, no lo separes de Sirius, y segundo... espero que no resientas el hecho de que tu hijo es un media sangre pero si es así aléjate rápidamente de él, nuestro hijo no merece pagar por tú elección en mujeres. _

_Albus te entregara este cofre en caso que James y yo falleciéramos, todos los documentos originales de Harry se encuentran dentro, también están las descripciones de los hechizos y pociones que utilizamos._

_Siempre te amare mi príncipe oscuro_

_                                                                                                Lily_

El hombre dejo caer la carta mientras su cerebro trataba desesperadamente de 

mantener la cordura... _Lily, que demonios hiciste, maldición, he odiado al chico por cinco años, él me odia como demonios le explicare esto... no sé ser un padre, por Merlín no quiero serlo... _

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr lentamente por sus mejillas, todo era culpa suya, si no se hubiera convertido en un mortífago no habría tenido que terminar con Lily, podrían haberse casado... podrían haber sido felices...

**flash**** back**

Sev tengo algo que decirte es muy importante – la pelirroja tenia los ojos verdes brillantes, parecía muy feliz

Severus queria gritar, no podía, no podía dejarla, ella era toda su luz, dios porque porque fue tan tonto, como permitió que las palabras de Lucius lo llevaran a... convertirse en un monstruo, su mente gritaba que no lo hiciera, no podía... pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, la estaba poniendo en peligro, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo, su mascara de frialdad cubrió su rostro, los ojos de la pelirroja mostraban su extrañez, el jamás actuaba así cuando estaba con ella...

- yo también Lily, he decidido que no podemos continuar juntos

_Lagrimas, ella estaba llorando, su corazón empezó a desgarrarse, el impulso de abrazarla llenaba toda su mente... un ligero cosquilleo en su antebrazo izquierdo le recordó el motivo de todo esto, si continuaba con ella algún día el señor oscuro lo sabría, no podía ni siquiera pensar en las cosas que podría hacerle a ella, las visiones de los cuerpos torturados y los gritos llenaron su mente, no podía permitir que eso le sucediera a ella, no a ella, una pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos_

- Porque – la frase había sido dicha con tanto dolor, las lagrimas brillando en esos hermosos ojos_... Severus reunió todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz, tenia que ser convincente, aunque su alma llorara tenia que hacerlo, eventualmente lo olvidaría, se casaría y seria feliz y el la vería... odiaría al hombre que escogiera, pero velaría por ella, ella seria feliz y el... el se aseguraría que estuviera a salvo aunque tuviera que asesinar a medio Inglaterra._

- Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, yo soy un Slytherin, bien, no puedo negar que has sido divertida pero realmente pensabas que me quedaría con alguien de tu clase, he conseguido una prometida apropiada y dentro de poco me casare. Ahora me voy antes que tu presencia me ensucie mas...

Debo caminar, cada paso es tan difícil, debo hacerlo, uno mas, ¡!!No!! No quiero escuchar tus sollozos, estarás bien Lily, no podrías amarme después de saber quien soy realmente, es mejor así amor, algún día serás feliz de nuevo y yo estaré allí para verte sonreír... aunque sea entre las sombras... 

Una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su rostro mientras se alejaba de la habitación, unos sollozos ahogados se podían escuchar, tal vez si el hombre se hubiera quedado un poco mas habría podido oír a una pelirroja gritar

- Sev estoy embarazada por favor no te vayas...

**end****del**** flash back**

La memoria lo había atormentado todas las noches desde ese día, cuando se entero de la boda de Lily con el estupido, arrogante y desagradable de James Potter sintio que el mundo se acababa, desde ese día todo había sido oscuro, se entrego a las correrías con los demás mortifagos, cada una de sus victimas tenia la cara de james, cada maldición que lanzo era para el, esos meses fue el mortífago perfecto, cruel, despiadado Voldemort había estado _tan_ complacido...

Maldito su padre por obligarlo  lamer los pies de ese animal, malditos los estúpidos de Potter, Black y Lupin por haberlo obligado a buscar venganza..., maldito Albus por utilizarlo como espía con la patética excusa de salvar vidas, él era humano, no podía soportar demasiado mas, en algún momento se quebraría, lo único que podía hacer era rogar para que su muerte fuera lo mas indolora posible...

_Albus.._. él había sabido, él había sabido que el mocoso Potter era su hijo, y jamás le había dicho nada, por dios si él lo hubiera sabido jamás habría sido criado por esos muggles, lo hubiera protegido, por lo menos eso le debía a la memoria de Lily...

Un suspiro de derrota salió de sus labios, sabia porque no le había dicho, no podía enojarse con el anciano, él había tenido razón al ocultarlo, esa información era demasiado peligrosa... no solo para Severus, el ministerio jamás hubiera permitido que él lo criara, jamás le habrían dado la custodia y su posición de traidor seria completamente expuesta, podrían usarlo para destruir a Harry, la magia de sangre era extremadamente poderosa, el mejor que nadie lo sabia, era uno de los que ayudo a crear las barreras en la casa de los Dursleys... 

No podía entender como era posible que esa mujer fuera hermana de Lily, Lily era dulce pero extremadamente decidida cuando era necesario, jamás había conocido a alguien con tanta serenidad en momentos críticos, inteligente y aguda, muchas veces se pregunto por que no había sido colocada en Ravenclaw. Tal vez si hubiera sido así...

Se levanto del sillón, no debía pensar en eso, Lily estaba muerta y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, tenia que pensar en Harry, como demonios le explicaría esto al chico...

...sobre todo cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Las manos de Severus se crisparon cuando recordó las condiciones en que había encontrado a Harry, _como era posible que esa excusa patética de muggle se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima a su hijo ¡Al hijo de LILY!_ Sus ojos negros tenían la expresión que normalmente utilizaba cada vez que veía a Black. _Pagarían, o si, ese muggle pagaría cada uno de los golpes de Harry_, una mueca llena de odio no auguraba nada bueno para los habitantes del numero cuatro de prive drive.

Sus ojos tropezaron con el manojo de papeles tirados al costado del sillón, el sello de ministerio agarro su atención y rápidamente empezó a leerlo...

Ministerio de magia francés

Primer ministro: Jean Paúl Armory Robillard

Partida de nacimiento  # 231344

Nombre:                             Harold Alexander  

Apellidos:                           Snape Evans

Madre:                                Lily Marie Evans

Padre:                                 Severus Alexander Snape

Fecha de nacimiento:         31 de julio

_Alexander_... Lily le había puesto su nombre... a pesar de todo le había puesto su nombre, maldición, que se suponía que le dijera al chico, toda su vida le seria arrebatada, aquel que había considerado su padre, su nombre todo, como podría recuperarse de algo así...  sobre todo en el estado que se encontraba...

Una pequeña pagina con una caligrafía bastante desordenada brillo levemente y voló hacia sus manos, Severus frunció el seño, _¿Y ahora que demonios... ? _

Severus:

_Sé que Lily va a dejar estos papeles en manos de Albus en caso que nos suceda algo, lo único que quiero pedirte es que protejas a Harry, he aprendido a amarlo como si fuera mío, he estado a su lado todas las noches desde que nació, es a mí a quien le dijo papá por primera vez... y creo haber hecho hasta hora un buen trabajo como tal._

_Permítele saber a Harry cuanto lo ame, dile que jamás hubiera podido haberlo amado mas aun si fuera mío._

_Dentro del cofre hay una carta mía para él, entrégasela cuando llegue el momento._

_Jamás lo lastimes o te asesinare aunque tenga que volver del mismo infierno._

_                                                                     James_

El hombre de cabellos oscuros rió, aun después de muerto Potter continuaba fastidiándolo, _¿es que jamás podría librarse de él?._

_Potter_..., el siempre había pensado en Harry como un duplicado perfecto de su padre, siempre fastidioso y demasiado curioso para su propio bien, claro que eso fue antes de descubrir que el mocoso es mas bien un Snape.

Una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro, tal vez era tiempo de ver a través del fantasma de James y tratar de conocer únicamente a Harry, con una mirada de determinación se dirigió a ver a su hijo.

***************************

Luz ¿_por qué había tanta luz?_ Harry trato de abrir los ojos, los párpados pesaban, trato duramente antes de poder abrirlos, _¿dónde estaba? ¿Su cuarto? No... su cama no era tan blanda,_ de pronto las memorias del día anterior volvieron a el, tío Vernon... el cuchillo, Harry empezó a respirar frenéticamente..._ debía estar muerto, el queria estar muerto, ¿qué había sucedido?_

Sus oídos registraron una respiración, se sentía cercana, _¿tal vez a sus pies?_, su mente se enfoco duramente, él estaba en Hogwarts, en la enfermería, lentamente miro alrededor... por lo menos la señora Pomfrey no se había dado cuneta que había despertado...

_Snape, Snape estaba sentado a su lado, parecía que se había quedado dormido_, Harry trato de entender que hacia su profesor de pociones a su lado _¿tal vez queria reírse de él por ser tan débil?_

Harry empezó a sollozar quedamente, _no había podido salvar a Cedric... tampoco a Sirius, era débil, inútil, su tío Vernon tenia razón, no era mas que un ejemplar anormal e inútil, incapaz de cuidarse solo..._

Tenia que huir, no quería ver la mirada de desprecio que tendría Snape, tampoco la desilusión de Dumbleore, todos sabrían que tan débil era, como se supone que mataría a Voldemort si no podía defenderse de un simple muggle... 

Lentamente trato de levantarse, su cuerpo estallo en dolor, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza... unas manos lo sujetaron de los hombros, Harry levanto la vista y miro en los ojos negros de Severus Snape.

Severus se despertó al sentir un leve sollozo, rápidamente se levanto y se acerco a la cama que contenía a P... no Harry, el chico parecía  extremadamente frágil, advirtió su intento de incorporarse y el dolor siguiente, rápidamente lo cogió de los hombros... y entonces lo vio... dolor, miedo vergüenza, culpa, un remolino de emociones fácilmente identificables en esos ojos verdes, pero tan rápido como habian estado fueron remplazados por una mascara de tranquilidad... Severus lo miro fijamente, el cambio había sido tan brusco que probablemente nadie lo hubiera notado, pero el si...

- Harry? La voz del director interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Profesor Dumbleore - Harry se sobresalto y trato de alcanzar sus lentes, una mano lo soltó y rápidamente le alcanzo los anteojos.

- Es bueno ver que te encuentras mejor- el director estaba utilizando su mejor mirada de tranquilidad

Harry lo miro fijamente, se sentía nervioso al ser sujetado por Snape... no que estuviera lastimándolo... era mas bien como si el hombre se _preocupara..._ trato de desechar rápidamente esos pensamientos

Estoy bien profesor Dumbleore... – Harry se atrevió a mirar a Snape, él lo observaba fijamente pero sin la cólera usual... Harry se movió nervioso – profesor Snape podría soltarme por favor.

Severus pareció reaccionar y lentamente lo empujo hasta que volvió a estar acostado. 

- Bueno Harry, podrías decirnos que sucedió? – la voz del director era extremadamente calma.

Harry se sobresalto... _que debía decir, el no queria desilusionar al hombre... pero si lo habian traído hasta allí significaba que... ellos sabían... sabían lo que había querido hacer, Harry respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones... el era Harry Potter, no podía mostrar señales de debilidad..._

- Yo... tío Vernon se molesto conmigo y... encontró el cuchillo en la habitación y.. estaba muy molesto...

Harry se callo, no estaba seguro de que debía decir

- Esta bien Harry, yo entiendo 

Harry miro al director con furia disfrazada_, el no entendía, nadie entendía, él estaba solo, no le importaba a nadie, solo Sirius lo había querido de verdad, no por ser el jodido chico que vivió sino por él, para Sirius Harry era solamente... Harry. _Lentamente forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias

Dumbleore asintió y un centelleo travieso apareció en sus ojos azules.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes el resto de las vacaciones en Hogwarts, eso sí, nadie debe saber que te encuentras aquí – una sonrisa apareció en el anciano- el profesor Snape cuidara de ti, creo que dentro de dos semanas es tu cumpleaños no es cierto?

Harry asintió

- Bueno, estoy seguro que Severus se encargara que pases un buen día.- el director se deslizo rápidamente a la salida.

Harry trato de pensar duramente, pasar las vacaciones con Snape... bueno no puede ser peor que pasarlas con los Dursleys, el hombre por lo menos no lo asesinaría a golpes pensó amargamente, claro que podría envenenarlo, pero eso no tenia importancia, después de todo incluso seria lo mejor.

Severus había estado observando las reacciones de Harry durante la conversación, _él había mentido... de manera magistral_, incluso Dumbleore no había advertido que todo era un acto, Severus se preocupo por primera vez por Harry, _el chico era un Gryffindor, ellos no actuaban así_, se sorprendió cuando no protesto al enterarse de las disposiciones del director, Severus bufo internamente, Albus estaba tratando de manipularlo, aunque tenia razón... como siempre, como detestaba que lo acorralara de esa manera. Pensó como debería hablar con el chico... tal vez seria mejor ganar su confianza antes de decirle la verdad, tenia dos semanas para hacerlo, seria difícil pero no por nada él era un Slytherin.

- Harry

Este parpadeo al escuchar su nombre en labios del profesor, el jamás lo había llamado así, nunca, además no había ningún sarcasmo en su voz, su mente empezó a trabajar frenéticamente, _¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

Severus empezó de nuevo... – Harry, Madam Pomfrey asegura que mañana estarás en condiciones de salir de la enfermería, vendré a recogerte y llevarte a tus espacios – la voz del maestro había sido un poco fría pero aun así era el tono más cordial en que se había dirigido jamás al chico.

Harry asintió, su mente lanzando respuestas y desechándolas rápidamente.

- Bien, entonces me retiro- Severus camino lentamente hacia la salida, una parte de él queria quedarse, descubrir por que el chico estaba mintiendo o tal vez simplemente omitiendo información, él había visto las muñecas, eso se lo había hecho él, no su tío como había tratado de hacerlo parecer, el recuerdo de los Dursleys hizo que apresurara el paso, tendría que hablar con el director sobre el castigo adecuado... una mueca alegre cruzo su rostro, mientras su mente barajaba posibles maldiciones.

Harry observo la retirada de su profesor, un sentimiento impar había crecido en su estomago, habian demasiadas cosas que no cuadraban, _Dumbleore no le había obligado a volver a casa de los Dursleys pero el año pasado le había explicado la situación y había sido inflexible al respecto... el profesor Snape había sido casi... amable, incluso creyó ver en sus ojos un destello de... ¿preocupación? Si... ciertamente había algo extraño,_ su mente se volvió fría y analítica, tendría que preguntar cuidadosamente talvez alguno de los hombres soltara alguna información...  claro después de preguntar correctamente.

Se sentía cansado... muy cansado en realidad, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, el sueño empezó a llenarlo, internamente oro por no tener una pesadilla, no tenia ganas de explicar nada al director.

**********************************************************************************************

Bueno… espero que Harry no sea demasiado ehhh… traumado para su gusto, fue algo difícil escribir la carta de Lily… espero haber logrado el efecto adecuado   

**snuvelly** gracias por tu review, prometo tomaren cuenta tu sugerencia sobre la apariencia de Harry y no te preocupes los dursleys obtendran lo que merecen. **Bellatrix****_013 acertaste en mucho de lo que imaginaste. Gracias **vigilante** por tus palabras.**

A todos lo demás gracias por sus palabras y no se olviden de mandarme sus ideas. 


	3. una comida y una plática

**Capitulo 3**

**Un almuerzo y una plática**

La mañana encontró a Severus frente a la chimenea, sus batas desordenadas evidenciaban que no había dormido en toda la noche, una botella de vino se encontraba al frente suyo y un vaso medio lleno en sus manos, el usualmente frió profesor estaba nervioso... había pasado toda la noche pensando en la manera de explicarle a P... Harry la verdad sin producir una reacción desfavorable, no tenia muchas esperanzas, sabia por experiencia que los gryffindors no solían tomar las noticias de manera tranquila, oh podía predecir perfectamente la reacción del mocoso, gritaría y destruiría todo lo que hubiera a su paso, luego se negaría obstinadamente a creerle, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, esperaba que las cartas de Lily y James bastaran para convencerlo.

El verdadero dilema era como debía tratarlo, no conocía nada del chico, las pocas cosas que sabia de el eran únicamente académicas, una maldición salió de sus labios, por que demonios no podía explicárselo el director, su ceño se frunció cuando recordó la conversación con este.

Flash back

- Pero Albus el me odia, si le digo esto me odiara aun mas – Snape estaba frenético, el director lo había llamado a su oficina tan pronto como dejo la enfermería, con una sonrisa le había informado que el seria el encargado de explicarle la historia a Harry, Severus nunca había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar a nadie como las que estaba sintiendo en ese momento mientras trataba de darle a Albus todas las razones por las cuales era mejor para la salud mental del chico que la noticia se la diera cualquiera menos su odiado profesor de pociones.

- Tonterías Severus- el director le sonrió imperturbable- tu eres su padre, lo mas lógico es que seas tu el que le explique la situación, además esto permitirá que ustedes dos se conozcan mejor, Harry ha perdido a todos aquellos que ha considerado su familia, estoy seguro que aceptara la situación rápidamente.

Severus miro al director horrorizado – Albus por si no lo recuerdas el me culpa por lo sucedido con Black, no creo que saber que soy su padre mejore las cosas.

Albus continuo sonriendo – Harry es una persona muy madura Severus, el entenderá que no fue tu culpa y aceptara la situación, es parte de su naturaleza adaptarse a los cambios.

Severus dio un suspiro resignado, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, no habría manera de hacer cambiar de opinión al director, su rostro adopto su usual mascara de indiferencia mientras decía suavemente – que haremos con los Dursleys, Albus…

La sonrisa del director desapareció rápidamente siendo remplazada por una mirada de cólera poco usual en el hombre – tendremos que esperar un poco antes de hacer nada Severus, la situación en el ministerio no es nada favorable, si presentáramos una demanda de maltrato Fudge trataría de conseguir la custodia de Harry y ambos sabemos que eso seria firmar su sentencia de muerte, por ahora Harry permanecerá en Hogwarts, luego de que los hechizos y pociones cambien su fisonomía tendré que encontrar una historia creíble.

Severus maldijo internamente, si el presentaba una solicitud de custodia Fudge lo encerraría en Azcabán acusándolo de mortífago lo mas rápido posible, últimamente la popularidad del ministro había descendido, habían rumores de que seria obligado a renunciar a su posición, ciertamente la idea de tener la custodia del niño que vivió en sus manos seria una tentación demasiado fuerte y en el peor de los casos Lucius  podría ser elegido ministro y eso seria igual que entregarlo a Voldemort.

End of flash back

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Sirius, se había vuelto a ver en el departamento de secretos, se encontró tratando de evitar que Sirius cayera en el velo...

Harry se limpio las lagrimas que fluían por sus mejillas, llorar no arreglaría nada de lo sucedido, enojadamente se repitió una y otra vez que no debía ser débil, muchos dependían de el, no podía ser débil, una memoria de la semana anterior lo asalto recordándole que era incapaz de defenderse de un simple muggle, Harry rió amargamente, el ya estaría muerto de no ser por Dumbleore, claro, el director no podía permitir que el héroe del mundo mágico desapareciera así de fácil, todos adoraban a Potter, el jugador de quiddich, el héroe de gryffindor, el vencedor, nadie podría querer a Harry, Harry era débil, tan débil.

El sonido de unos pasos lo sobresaltaron, rápidamente cerro los ojos fingiendo rápidamente encontrarse en un sueño profundo.

Los pasos se detuvieron delante de su cama, una sombra se inclino suavemente ante el, Harry se tenso esperando inconscientemente un golpe.

Severus observo el cuerpo frente a el, el chico estaba despierto, podía verlo en la manera en que su cuerpo se encontraba, se pregunto porque parecía tan asustado. Lentamente estiro un brazo y lo sacudió del hombro.

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás con los ojos llenos de pánico, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y su respiración muy acelerada, necesito varios minutos para enfocarse en la figura delante de el.

- Profesor dijo débilmente

Severus había observado cuidadosamente cada una de sus reacciones, su voz tenia un leve tinte de  ¿culpa? cuando empezó a hablar.- vístase, he venido a recogerte.

Harry se levanto silenciosamente, el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente pero ni un solo quejido escapo de sus labios mientras se ponía una de las túnicas de escuela que se encontraban a sus pies.

El profesor lo espero pacientemente y cuando comprendió que el chico había terminado le indico que lo siguiera.

Harry camino lentamente detrás del profesor preguntándose porque este no había aprovechado la situación para dirigirle un comentario mordaz acerca de su comportamiento, avanzo por los pasillos tratando de explicarse la conducta de este, vagamente se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia los calabozos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, claro, donde mas podían estar los dormitorios de Snape, el hombre parecía que jamás saliera al exterior, su piel era muy pálida, ... casi como la de un vampiro.

Sobresaltado se dio cuenta que Snape lo miraba con un ligero seño en el rostro, se encontraban frente a un cuadro de merlín que nunca antes había visto.

- espero que este prestando atención, no pienso volver a repetir la contraseña. _Lirio_

Harry observo como el retrato se abría lentamente mostrando una pequeña entrada, rápidamente siguió al profesor. Asombrado se quedo parado en la puerta mientras admiraba las cámaras privadas del profesor de pociones.

Había una pequeña sala decorada en tonos azules en vez del verde que esperaba, había una chimenea apagada y frente a ella unos muebles de cuero con una mesita... el conjunto resultaba acogedor, jamás pensó que podría asociar esa palabra al normalmente hiriatico hombre.

Severus sonrió mordazmente

- no están las cadenas que esperabas??

Harry bajo la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Severus se acerco rápidamente a una puerta que se encontraba disimulada al costado de un inmenso estante lleno de libros.

- esta es mi habitación.

Luego se dirigió a otra puerta al costado de esta.

Esta serán sus habitaciones, sus cosas se encuentran adentro, Harry ingreso lentamente al dormitorio, era bastante grande, estaba decorada en un suave tono azul y tenia una cama inmensa comparada con la que tenia en el dormitorio de gryffindor, a sus pies reconoció su baúl, un escritorio al lado contrario y un pequeño librero lleno de sus libros del colegio y otros que vagamente reconoció como parte de la reserva de la biblioteca. Una puerta le mostró un baño inmenso con una tina, Harry se volteo maravillado, no había esperado que Snape se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, especialmente si eran para el.

- Gracias- dijo en un tono tan bajo que Snape tuvo que preguntarle –que ha dicho??

- Dije gracias profesor... yo no esperaba... muchas gracias por preocuparse – la voz de Harry tenia un leve tinte de inseguridad.

Severus miro lentamente a la figura que tenia delante de el, el chico le había dado las gracias, lo único que había hecho el era darle una habitación por merlín, Severus suspiro, las Dursleys debían haber sudo reales monstruos para que un gesto tan pequeño le pareciera importante.

- No se preocupe, después de todo el niño que vivió debe tener lo mejor no es cierto? – Severus maldijo lentamente cuando vio la mirada de rabia que Harry le dirigió, el no sabia tratar con un niño, menos con uno tan roto como este, que demonios había estado pensando Albus.

Harry miro algo divertido al profesor de pociones, por supuesto de  manera muy disimulada, su mirada se torno amarga, nadie podía ver la verdad, nadie parecía darse cuenta...

El desayuno nos será servido en la sala, luego tengo unos asuntos que discutir con usted. Rápidamente se retiro de la habitación.

Harry miro curiosamente al profesor, este comportamiento impar había empezado ayer... nuevamente se pregunto que estaba sucediendo, primero había creído que Snape le tenia lastima pero rápidamente desecho dichas ideas, Snape no toleraría la debilidad, no era parte de su naturaleza, el lo había visto frente a Voldemort sufriendo cruciatus sobre cruciatus sin jamás romperse, el no aceptaría nada menos de nadie. Lo que lo dejaba con una inmensa interrogante, que demonios estaba sucediendo aquí??

Suspirando siguió al profesor, pudo ver desde la entrada que los elfos había dejado un suculento desayuno en una pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea.

Comieron en silencio, Severus trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de abordare la situación y Harry simplemente trataba de solucionar el misterio que sentía a su alrededor.

Terminaron rápidamente y esperaron a que los platos desaparecieran.

Snape volteo lentamente y saco las cartas de su bolsillo.

- Como le dije antes hay un asunto que debemos discutir. Hace poco, exactamente ayer fui informado de ciertos hechos que ignoraba, esos hechos se refieren a usted.

Harry le dirigió una mirada interrogante y levemente cuidadosa.

- A que se refiere profesor??

- Yo conocí a su madre sabia?

Harry respingo sorprendido.

- Al terminar nuestro sexto año la profesora Mc Gonagall no puso juntos en un trabajo de casi tres semanas, al principio las cosas fueron muy tensas, ella era una gryffindor y además... nacida de muggles, yo fui educado para odiar a su tipo, pero ella era diferente, creo que si no hubiera sido sangre sucia probablemente hubiera sido una slytherin, era extremadamente lista y muy astuta, nuestra relación evoluciono rápidamente... digamos que al terminar el trabajo éramos algo mas que amigos.

Harry miro tranquilamente al profesor, su mente luchando entre el asombro y el asco, pero una frase había sido la que mas le había llamado la atención, no podía ser... su madre no podía haber tenido características slytherins... aunque eso explicaba las palabras del sombrero seleccionador. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente mientras su fachada continuaba imperturbable, cualquiera que lo observara solo podría encontrar sorpresa y desconcierto en sus ojos, no había un solo indicio que delatara la rapidez con que su mente descartaba ideas y posibilidades...

Severus observo incomodo al chico, por dios la mirada era tan sorprendía, como demonios tomaría lo demás...

- Luego de la escuela salimos juntos durante mas de una año... hasta que me uní a los mortífagos... la deje cuando entendí el peligro que suponía para ella ser relacionada conmigo... Voldemort nos hubiera matado a ambos de haberse enterado... poco después se caso con Potter y unos meses después tu naciste.

- Ayer me fue entregada una carta en que me confiesa que.... al parecer yo soy tu padre biologico...

Severus se callo mientras esperaba la reacción a sus palabras... detenidamente observo a Harry buscando las señales de dolor y traición que estaba seguro que pronto serian expresadas, así como los gritos y recriminaciones claro...

Harry suspiro levemente, cerro los ojos fuertemente, las palabras de Snape resonaban en su cabeza_... padre, el tenia un padre... su mente aparto los gritos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta, ya tedia tiempo de luchar y maldecir, ahora lo mas importante era saber la verdad... toda la verdad. Sus ojos verdes destellaban con lagrimas no derramadas pero su voz era firme cuando pregunto – tiene alguna prueba_

Severus asintió ligeramente sorprendido, lentamente le entrego las cartas de James y Lily...

Harry tomo las cartas levemente tembloroso, con cuidado cogio primero la de su madre, observo con cuidado la elegante escritura... era la primera vez que tenia en sus manos algo que le perteneciera... leyó la carta lentamente, mil ideas distintas formándose en su cabeza...

Al terminar cerro los ojos fuertemente, podía sentir la mirada de S... _su padre_ fijamente en el...

Harry abrió los ojos, cualquier signo de debilidad o emociones repentinamente borradas de sus ojos, estaba preparado para mostrarle un poco de su propia verdad a su padre, una sonrisa sardónica se formo en sus labios... Snape tendría un ataque...  


	4. De Enfrentamientos y Visiones

**Capitulo 4**

**De enfrentamientos y visiones**

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos Severus tuvo que utilizar cada fibra de su autocontrol para no jadear, no había enojo o asco... no había nada, la mirada de Harry era completamente inexpresiva, casi como si el chico frente a el estuviera muerto...

– Así pues... padre, que se supone que haga ahora, gritar de alegría? O mejor dicho que esperaba usted, que chillara, que tratara de golpearlo, siento decepcionarlo...

Severus entrecerró los ojos, que estaba sucediendo aquí

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente ante la evidente sorpresa del profesor de pociones, claro, no duro mucho, Severus era un maestro en mascaras también.

Severus se tranquilizo mentalmente antes de responder.

– Ciertamente esperaba algo así, desde que eres un gryffindor... ellos suelen ser bastante emocionales e incontrolados, algo que por supuesto tu debes saber luego de lo sucedido el año pasado en el ministerio.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de cólera durante un segundo, Severus sonrió ante ello, esto era algo que podía manejar mejor la cólera, el odio...

Harry estaba furioso, como se atrevía... apretó fuertemente sus manos, el ya no era el mismo chico que se fue en el tren hacia solo unas semanas, lentamente volvió a componer su expresión.

– Ciertamente puedo concordar en ese punto... sin embargo yo no soy exactamente un gryffindor no es cierto?

– Su comportamiento durante los pasados años desmienten eso – Severus lo miro fijamente ¿a qué estaba jugando el chico?.

Harry le dio una mirada amarga.

– Que va a suceder ahora, pretendemos que jamás se entero? Reforzamos los hechizos para que duren unos años mas? Sé que lo ultimo que usted desea en esta vida es ser mi padre, probablemente debe estar deseando jamás haberlo sabido, -la voz de Harry estaba llena de amargura y... dolor- después de todo esto no cambia el hecho de que usted me detesta, no que yo lo culpe por ello, después de todo quien querría ser el padre el niño que siempre se mete en problemas,... además que si esta situación llega a oídos de Voldemort voy a tener que ver como lo asesina... algo que ciertamente no creo poder disfrutar.

Severus salto ante la ultima frase

– Aun estas teniendo visiones? – la preocupación evidente en su tono de voz, si Voldemort ingresaba a la mente de Harry y descubría que él era su padre, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, el señor tenebroso lo torturaría por horas antes de permitirle morir..., automáticamente su mano se dirigió a uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su bata, la presencia tranquilizante del veneno lo calmo, si tenia tiempo de tomarla por lo menos acabaría rápido.

Harry observo curiosamente la reacción de hombre, era evidente que todavía no había pensado en esa posibilidad, algo realmente atípico en el hombre. Una ligera esperanza nació en su interior, Snape realmente había estado muy perturbado cuando se entero para no imaginar las posibles consecuencias...

Severus se recompuso rápidamente, - creo que tendré que tratar de enseñarle oclummency de nuevo, por el bien de todos esperemos que esta vez sea capaz de aprender algo.

Harry asintió suavemente, era algo que debía hacer, luego de los acontecimientos del año pasado se lo debía a Sirius. 

– Respecto a lo demás, el director y yo estamos buscando una solución conveniente al problema, ciertamente no me esperaba ser su padre pero... - Severus trago saliva, esto era más difícil de decir de lo que había imaginado jamás – me gustaría llegar a conocerte... no puedo mentirte y decirte que te quiero, pero tal vez aprendamos por lo menos a convivir desde que estarás permaneciendo el resto del verano en Hogwarts conmigo.

Harry lo miro asombrado... él quería conocerlo, Harry se permitió que la esperanza creciera... antes de aplastarla, por supuesto Dumbleore debe haberle pedido que sea amable con él, tenia que cuidar al salvador del mundo después de todo, su mirada perdió rápidamente el brillo.

– Estaré en mi cuarto, necesito algo de tiempo para entender todo esto. Harry se levanto, las cartas de Lily y James apretadas en sus manos, con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y cerro la puerta.

Severus miro fijamente la puerta, lentamente se puso de pie, tenia que investigar las pociones lo mas pronto posible.

Harry abrió la carta de james, no había querido leerla delante de Snape, el corazón le latía desbocado, que le diría, ¿qué lo odiaba?, ¿Que lo despreciaba por ser hijo de Snape?, ¿Que jamás lo había querido?, Sus ojos se posaron temerosamente en la alegre caligrafía.

_Harry:_

_Mi niño robado, es tan difícil imaginarte cuándo leas esto, probablemente serás casi un hombre ya, tan diferente del bebe que sostengo en brazos en estos momentos, eres realmente un bebe muy mono sabes y muy inteligente también, tu tío padfoot esta realmente convencido que puedes entenderlo a pesar de las veces en que le hemos dicho que todavía eres muy pequeño para eso._

_Quiero que sepas que yo te adore, nunca me importo que no fueras realmente mi hijo, te he visto crecer desde un pequeño renacuajo llorón hasta un bebe hermoso, he estado a tu lado cada segundo de tu vida y nunca podría amarte mas de lo que ya te amo._

_Estoy seguro que si conociste a Severus ya debes haber estado bastante desilusionado, sé que no parece un hombre amable y ciertamente no lo es, pero trabajo muy duro para la orden y arriesga su vida cada día para mantener a todos los que puede a salvo. Nosotros jamás fuimos amigos pero he aprendido a respetarlo por lo que hace. Yo seria incapaz de fingir ser leal a ese monstruo._

_Estoy seguro que tu tío padfoot te ha contado un montón de historias acerca de el, Sirius siempre le tuvo una profunda antipatía, probablemente debido a que Severus era todo lo que sus padres deseaban que él fuera, dale una oportunidad – dios que difícil es escribir esto – pese a lo que te haya contado Sirius, Severus es un buen hombre._

_Me duele tanto saber que no voy a vivir para verte crecer, pero la maldición de la línea Potter es morir joven, ninguno de mis antepasados ha vivido mas haya de los treinta. Tu mama es una gran mujer y te ama con todo su corazón también, sé que ella será un gran consuelo para ti cuando yo parta._

_Te adoro mi pequeño._

_James_

Harry sonrió amargamente, James jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que Lily muriera con él y que él acabaría siendo criado por los Dursleys, tampoco que Sirius pasaría doce años en Azcaban acusado de haberlo traicionado... ni que Severus lo odiara...

Las lagrimas se deslizaron lentamente por su rostro...

El tenia a un padre ahora, uno que lo detestaba y que preferiría verlo muerto probablemente, Harry se encogió mentalmente ante esa idea, él estaba solo, como siempre, parecía que jamás podía tener a alguien que lo adorara..., aunque por que deberían quererlo, el solo era un monstruo anormal e inútil, incapaz de valerse por si mismo, no era eso lo que todos pensaban, si no fuera el niño que vivió probablemente a nadie le importaría, ni siquiera estaba seguro que Ron y Hermione vieran mas allá de eso...

Una mirada furiosa apareció en sus ojos verdes, el no eligió, nadie le pregunto jamás si era feliz siendo el salvador del mundo, nunca le habían dado una alternativa, Dumbleore lo controlo como si fuera una mascota, mandarlo donde los Dursleys hasta que sea útil, seguramente estaba desesperado por librarse de el. 

Harry había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre las revelaciones que le había dado el director a fin de año, podía entender porque fue enviado con la tía Petunia, lo que no podía entender era porque nadie se había preocupado por asegurarse que fuera aunque sea un poco feliz, la señora Figg seguramente debía haberle informado a Dumbleore como lo trataban, donde habían estado cuando lo encerraban en la alacena o cuando Vernon lo golpeaba con la correa...

No les había importado...

Harry apretó los puños secándose las lagrimas de un manotazo, no podía llorar, él tenia que ser fuerte, era lo que esperaban de él y no podía decepcionarlos. Harry Potter era siempre fuerte y sereno, el no lloraba ni tenia miedo...

Harry volvió a mirar la carta de James, una sonrisa pequeña ilumino su rostro, él lo había querido, a pesar de que no era su hijo lo había querido, lentamente sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, estaba mas cansado de lo que había creído, que dijo la señora Pomfrey... ah que las pociones podían causarle sueño...   

Severus maldijo mientras entraba bruscamente él sus aposentos, había estado tres horas en la biblioteca y no había encontrado nada, absolutamente nada que lo ayudara...

Cansadamente se sentó en el sillón y convoco una botella de vino, Lily había usado pociones basadas en sangre, la única manera de prolongar sus efectos era usando la sangre de James y desde que este llevaba quince años muerto era imposible hacer nada, las pociones se quitarían rápidamente y con bastante dolor, algo parecido a los efectos de la poción multijugos pero diez veces peor.

Severus maldijo en voz baja, el chico no estaba en condiciones de pasar por semejante prueba tan pronto, no al menos con las heridas internas sanando todavía de la golpiza de su tío.

El chico... lo había sorprendido esta mañana, era la ultima reacción que había podido imaginar, había estado calmo, demasiado en realidad, Severus suspiro, ahora tenia un nuevo enigma que resolver, él conocía a Potter, engreído, previsible y estúpidamente valiente... pero el chico con el que había hablado esta mañana no se parecía en absoluto al que había estado en la escuela hacia solo un mes, Severus rezo para que no fueran los síntomas de algún trastorno mental profundo, era la ultima cosa con la que quería lidiar en esos momentos,

Aunque en cierta manera, la forma como controlaba sus emociones, el sarcasmo evidente en su voz, Severus no podía evitar estar un poco orgulloso, eran características de un slytherin y él podía lidiar con uno fácilmente, después de todo él era uno.

Un chillido lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se puso de pie, ¿qué demonios era eso?, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que provenían del cuarto de Harry, rápidamente abrió la puerta, la escena que encontró lo paralizo.

Harry estaba echado en la cama con el cuerpo arqueado, había clavado sus uñas en sus manos tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre empezaba a manchar las sabanas, su cuerpo convulsionaba como si estuviera sufriendo un cruciatus, 

Severus inspecciono el cuarto tratando de encontrar al atacante invisible.

No había nadie, una inspección más cercana le mostró que la cicatriz del chico estaba sangrando, Severus se alarmo, Albus no había mencionado nada de esto cuando le pidió que le enseñara oclummency, que demonios estaba sucediendo, lo primero decidió era despertar al chico, ondeo su varita y un vaso de agua cayo en el rostro del muchacho.

Harry abrió los ojos espantado, su cuerpo se rizo en una pelota mientras repetía varia frases en voz baja.

Severus se acerco, tratando de entender que estaba diciendo...

– Lo siento yo no quise gritar, por favor tío Vernon... no quise hacerlo.. siento haberlo despertado...

Severus se enfureció, el chico había estado sufriendo probablemente esto desde el verano pasado y él...  idiota de su tío debía haberlo estado golpeando por despertarlo en las noches.

Lentamente se agacho al lado del tembloroso chico.

– Po... Harry, tranquilízate... estas en Hogwarts recuerdas?

Harry levanto la mirada, Snape?, Que estaba haciendo Snape en casa de sus tíos? Repentinamente todo lo sucedido lleno su mente...

– Tía Petunia!!!!

Harry trato desesperadamente de levantarse.

Severus le dio la mano silenciosamente.

Harry trato de mantener una apariencia de serenidad, respiro profundamente varias veces hasta normalizar su respiración.

– Necesito hablar con el director profesor Snape – lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- agradecería que usted también estuviera presente.

Severus observo a la delgada figura que caminaba lentamente frente a el, miles de preguntas bullían en su mente, que demonios había sucedido? El chico parecía cansado pero bien sin embargo... había algo en el que lo preocupaba...

A pesar de lo que podrían creer los demás profesores él era realmente el único confidente de sus slytherins, muchos de ellos pasaban horas en su oficina tratando de aprender a confiar... con los años había aprendido a reconocer cuando uno estaba a punto de romperse, eran signos leves, sus slytherins eran muy buenos escondiendo sus sentimientos detrás de innumerables mascaras, pero para el eran muy visibles, probablemente habían mas intentos de suicido en los de su casa que en los de las otras tres juntas. A pesar de la creencia general los niños que acababan en slytherin no eran necesariamente malos, a menudo eran niños abusados, que habían aprendido desde temprano a sobrevivir, también habían aquellos que tenían un autoestima muy baja y trataban de probarse a sí mismos y a los demás su valor... pero Harry era un gryffindor...

Su mente empezó a discutir, cierto él era un gryffindor pero no se comportaba como uno, mas bien si no fuera imposible podía jurar que era un slytherin, uno de sus niños y de ser así... el salvador del mundo estaba muy cerca de romperse completamente    

Severus salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuándo noto que Harry se paraba frente a la gárgola que custodiaba las oficinas del director.

Severus rápidamente le dio la contraseña- cerveza de mantequilla

Harry empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente, se podía ver en su rostro una mirada de concentración mientras obligaba a sus piernas a subir los escalones.

Dumbleore se encontraba en su escritorio como siempre cuando Harry entro en la oficina.

– Harry ¿ sucede algo? La mirada del director estaba llena de concierne

Harry lo miro fríamente – acabo de tener una visión... especialmente interesante.

Dumbleore lo miro con un seño.

– Harry, creo que tu ya sabes la facilidad de Voldemort para ingresar a tu mente, ciertamente no puedes confiar en tus visiones...

Harry lo miro burlonamente, rápidamente tomo asiento, sintiendo al mismo tiempo a Snape sentarse en la silla de al lado.

– Si, sé eso pero... de todas maneras me gustaría que usted investigara si era solo un engaño.

Dumbleore lo miro fijamente – que fue lo que viste?

Harry empezó a hablar... – creo que mis tíos han sido asesinados hoy.

Se pudieron escuchar las boqueadas de sorpresa en la oficina.

Dumbleore se levanto rápidamente – si algo así hubiera sucedido seguramente Arabella nos habría informado...

Harry movió la mano descuidadamente, de repente todo el cansancio y el dolor del cruciatus que había sentido llegaban a el – no lo creo, fueron asesinados en el aeropuerto, mi tío fue a recoger a tía Petunia y a Duddley, ellos habían estado pasando unas semanas en Francia... – el dolor sé hacia mas fuerte, Harry respingo levemente cuando una nueva oleada lo lleno – parece que los estaban esperando, el decía algo acerca de eliminarlos para lastimarme – la voz de Harry estaba llena de sarcasmo – la próxima vez tendrá que pensar mejor como hacerlo.

Albus miro al chico que estaba sentado frente a el, jamás había visto a Harry tan frió y nunca creyó que podía escucharlo decir algo así... su mirada de lleno de culpa cuando entendió lo infeliz que el pobre niño debió haber sido para que la muerte de sus parientes más cercanos le importara tan poco. La palidez de Harry era sin embargo preocupante, rápidamente una sospecha lleno su mente – Harry, no estarás todavía bajo los efectos de cruciatus no es cierto.

La mirada de molestia que este le mando fue suficiente respuesta.

El director miro a Severus que trataba de ocultar la sorpresa que las palabras del director le habían dado.

– Severus, podrías traer alguna poción fuerte contra el dolor?

Severus asintió tiesamente y salió de la habitación.

Dumbleore volvió la vista hacia el niño sentado. El silencio en la habitación duro bastante tiempo, incomodo el director pregunto:

– Harry te encuentras bien?

Harry lo miro fríamente – tan bien como cualquiera podría esperar luego de ser casi asesinado por mi tío.

Dumbleore lo miro con culpa – no tenia ninguna idea de que la situación fuera tan mala, debes entender que hice lo que considere mejor para ti, perdóname si es que me equivoque pero debes creer que nunca pensé que tus tíos serian capaces de tratarte de esa manera...

Harry lo miro furioso – que creía que no me daban dulces, acaso soy un niño llorón y engreído que se queja de todo, usted nunca me pregunto, nadie lo hizo, todos se limitaron a creer lo que más les convenía, alguna vez fue a visitarme, a asegurarse que estaba bien, o solo me dejo hay sin preocuparse por mas...

– Tu sabes que eso no es justo, Arabella estaba encargada de observarte y decirme si algo malo sucedía, imagino que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, si lo hubiera sabido...

– Si lo hubiera sabido que, habría regañado a mis tíos, ah, eso hubiera sido perfecto, entonces si que se hubieran molestado, probablemente me hubiesen encerrado en la alacana y tirado la llave.

– Alacena? -pregunto el director extrañado.

– Si... la misma alacena donde dormí por 10 años, aquella a la que mando mi carta de Hogwarts en primer año, acaso no lo recuerda... 

Severus entro en ese momento

_Cruciatus, Harry sufría los efectos del cruciatus_, Snape avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos, nadie le había dicho nunca nada acerca de eso, él había supuesto que solo eran visiones, jamás se le había ocurrido que el chico tuviera que sentir los efectos de las maldiciones que Voldemort lanzaba, un sentimiento de incomodidad asalto al maestro de pociones, cuantas veces ha estado sucediendo esto desde cuarto, antes, por que diablos no fui informado, después de todo, compromete mi situación, rápidamente se paraba frente a la gárgola, una voz bastante molesta se podía escuchar, frunciendo el seño subió lentamente las escaleras...

– _Si lo hubiera sabido que, habría regañado a mis tíos, ah, eso hubiera sido perfecto, entonces si que se hubieran molestado, probablemente me hubiesen encerrado en la alacana y tirado la llave._

– _Alacena?- pregunto el director extrañado._

– _Si... la misma alacena donde dormí por 10 años, aquella a la que mando mi carta de Hogwarts en primer año, acaso no lo recuerda... _

Severus frunció el seño, Harry había dormido por diez años en una alacena, él recordaba haber visto imágenes rápidas de un pequeño Potter llorado en una alacena pero siempre había creído que se trataba únicamente de alguna especie de refugio, jamás se le había ocurrido la idea de que fuera su dormitorio... rápidamente entro en la habitación.

Harry dejo de hablar apenas noto la presencia de Snape. Reaciamente acepto el frasco que este le dio.

Albus parecía triste, su mirada había perdido su usual brillo y miraba con culpa a Harry mientras este bebía la poción.

Harry se levanto, la poción trabajaba rápidamente, casi podía sentir sus músculos adoloridos relajarse... – con permiso, creo que lo mejor será que me retire a dormir.  

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Severus miro al director – que demonios sucede Albus, porque no me dijiste acerca de la verdadera magnitud de las visiones y que demonios es eso de la alacena.

Dumbleore suspiro – creo que he cometido un enorme error, Harry ya no cofia en mi, creo que ya no confía en nadie - su voz estaba llena de culpa – no puedo creer que lo deje allí y jamás fui a verlo nuevamente, debí haberlo hecho, debí haber verificado que su tía era por lo menos humana con él...

Severus frunció el seño – y Arabella, no se suponía que ella debía vigilarlo.

Albus suspiro – ella siempre me dijo que había algo extraño en la actitud de los Dursleys hacia Harry, yo creí que era solamente el hecho que no era su hijo, no podía pedirles después de todo que lo trataran exactamente como si lo fuera... pero jamás creí que la situación fuera tan grave...

– Y por eso Harry ha vivido toda su vida con esas excusas patéticas de familiares, por Merlín Albus, te imaginas todo lo que no nos ha dicho, que si el abuso fue mas allá aun, como demonios será capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort con todos esos demonios en su alma – Severus estaba enojado, muy enojado, él podría no querer a Harry pero ningún niño merecía haber sido tratado así, - te das cuenta que eso fue lo que sucedió con el señor oscuro, ese orfanato fue lo que lo convirtió en un monstruo, - su voz se convirtió en un susurro mortal – esperemos por nuestro bien que Harry no decida vengarse como lo hizo él.

El maestro de pociones se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente.

Albus lo miro y suspiro, si eso sucedía él tendría la culpa... 

Harry sé hecho en su cama tratando de serenarse, había tenido unas ganas inmensas de saltar sobre Dumbleore y maldecirlo hasta la muerte... era algo parecido a lo que había sentido el año pasado solo que esta vez Harry estaba seguro que no había sido Voldemort, había sido él, eran sus sentimientos, por primera vez había sentido odio por el anciano...

Su  mente revivió la visión que había tenido...

Vernon parecía intranquilo mientras esperaba sentado el regreso de petunia, como demonios le explicaría lo que había sucedido, lo que sí sabia era que tenían que irse, ya había hecho todos los arreglos, había renunciado a su trabajo y había aceptado otro con un sueldo mucho menor en escocia, tendrían que vender la casa y mudarse apenas  fuera posible...

_De repente se levanto, Petunia y Duddley acababan de bajar del avión, su mirada se torno firme, cuando ese mago volviera no lo encontraría, su familia no iba a sufrir por haberle dado su merecido a ese anormal..._

_Petunia se acerco a el rápidamente, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que las vacaciones le habían sentado muy bien... Duddley también se veía muy bien, por lo visto el pilluelo había hecho de las suyas en Francia..._

_Una explosión sacudió el aeropuerto, Vernon abrazo a Petunia y trato de esconderse detrás de las sillas, debían ser unos terroristas de esos que hablaban las noticias que habían empezado a asesinar a las personas..._

_Un montón de extraños hombres vestidos de negro entraron en la sala de espera, todos tenían unas mascaras blancas que ocultaban sus rostros y llevaban unos palos en sus manos..._

_Vernon se congelo, eran magos, su mente se lleno de confusión, que demonios hacían en el aeropuerto... por un momento el miedo de que lo buscaran por lo del anormal  lo paralizo._

_Petunia se llevo las manos a la boca mientras trataba desesperadamente de colocarse delante de Duddley._

_Uno de los encapuchados se acerco al rincón donde se escondían y grito lleno de triunfo – mi señor aquí están._

_Un hombre con rostro de serpiente se acerco a ellos._

– _Vaya vaya, parece que los parientes de Potter salieron de su casa... una mirada de asco lleno su rostro mientras pronunciaba una palabra... cruccio_

_Vernon empezó a chillar cuando vio a su hijo gritar y convulsionar, desesperado trato de tirarse encima del extraño._

_Voldemort simplemente dirigió su varita hacia él y lanzo nuevamente el hechizo, pronto varios mortífagos se unieron a la escena lanzando maldiciones en todos los muggles... _

_Los gritos llenaron el ambiente... _

_Voldemort sonrió mirando a la asustada familia. _

– _Asquerosos muggles, deberían aprender a tener mas respeto por los que son mejores que ustedes...  ¿estas hay Potter? ¿Disfrutas el espectáculo?, yo te puedo ayudar a vengarte de todos...  puedo sentir el odio en tu corazón... yo te enseñaría... déjame mostrarte mi justicia_

_Tres rayos de luz verde impactaron en los Dursleys... _

Harry se estremeció, no sabia porque no le había dicho la verdad a Dumbleore, aunque probablemente era porque durante un segundo, solo durante un segundo, disfruto viendo a su tío gritar lleno de dolor... 

Harry movió la cabeza... no. El no era como Voldemort, no podía serlo. Aunque... no podía evitar preguntarse que estaba sucediendo porque el señor tenebroso se había tomado la molestia de asesinar a sus tíos... y porque él sentía que se lo agradecía... aunque tal vez fuese porque de esa manera Harry ya no se veía enfrentado a la necesidad de asesinarlos el mismo...

Como para preguntarse por la salud mental de Harry no es cierto?? Algunas personas me han preguntado acerca de los cambios que habrán en Harry, yo considero que serán bastantes, se encuentra en una nueva situación y deberá adaptarse a ella. Respecto a su aspecto… bueno no quiero adelantar nada solo puedo decir que será toda una sorpresa.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, siempre es satisfactorio saber que les agrada mi trabajo. Si tienen cualquier duda simplemente háganmela saber.


	5. Primer dia como un Snape

Capitulo 5 

**Primer día como Snape**

_La vida es mi calvario_

_Mi condena_

_mi muerte_

_y mi elixir_

_Camino entre condenados a muerte_

_inocentes de su destino_

_sus gritos me acompañan_

_su sangre me baña_

_La vida es mi condena_

_mi tortura_

_mi orgasmo_

_y mi perdición_

_Miro sus rostros llenos de esperanza_

_esperanza rota antes de nacer_

_miro mis manos llenas de culpa_

_mis ojos llenos de sombras_

_La vida es mi arsénico_

_mi veneno_

_mi infierno_

_y mi anhelo_

_Siento sus miradas en mi espalda_

_sus sueños en mis hombros_

_mi corazón sangra_

_mi__ alma llora_

Harry se sentó en la cama, los gritos de su tío aun en sus oídos, él lo odio, odio todo y a todos, el maldito mundo esperando que lo salvara, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en los hombros de un niño, Harry se rió amargamente, probablemente si muriera todos se darían cuenta que era estúpido por no decir irracional, que el fuera él salvador del mundo mágico, la profecía... era estúpida, no podía ser cierta, como demonios se suponía que mataría a Voldemort, ahh claro podría llorar hasta que Voldemort se apiadara y se suicidara, un pensamiento bastante ridículo después de saber que clase de persona era.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas fuertemente, Dumbleore ni siquiera lo estaba entrenando, a decir verdad, nadie lo había hecho, ningún profesor pareció darse cuenta que la única razón por que aun continuaba con vida era por pura suerte, suerte que algún día le fallaría, una resolución se formo en su mente, si nadie lo ayudaba el tendría que hacerlo solo, aprendería todo lo que pudiera de magia oscura, tenia que saber a que se enfrentaba, tenia que ser mas poderoso que Voldemort... 

Harry se sentó mirando fijamente el escritorio, nunca moviendo su mirada, parecía que su mente no se encontraba allí, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de sombras oscuras, una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla...

El amanecer llego pronto, el único motivo por el cual el joven se entero fue por el leve sonido de su reloj al marcar las cinco de la mañana, como si saliera de un profundo trance Harry miro a su alrededor, una firmeza clara brillaba en sus ojos, automáticamente se cambio de ropa, no tenia mucho de donde escoger pero aun si hubiera tenido un armario lleno no lo hubiera notado, con movimientos seguros se puso un Jean desgastado y una vieja camiseta de Duddley, lentamente abrió la puerta, fijando su mirada unos instantes en el fuego de la chimenea que como la mayoría de fuegos mágicos continuaba ardiendo indefinidamente.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación caminado apresuradamente por los pasillos desiertos, sus pasos seguros y fuertes se dirigieron a una puerta inmensa, con un movimiento de su varita, esta se abrió revelando el interior de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos brillaron con determinación mientras se apresuraba a reunir unos cuantos libros de un rincón oscuro, con un movimiento fluido se sentó en una de las mesas y cogió uno de los libros que acababa de dejar sobre la misma.

Su mirada leyó rápidamente el titulo " historia prohibida de las artes oscuras: una guía por sus orígenes y sus aplicaciones" firmemente lo abrió y rápidamente se sumergió en la primera pagina...

Severus se despertó con un sobresalto, su mano se dirigió automáticamente a la varita colocada debajo de su almohada, sus ojos barrieron el cuarto tratando de determinar que lo había despertado, no había nadie.

Maldiciendo se levanto y se vistió con una de sus típicas túnicas negras, un ceño profundo en su rostro.

Ayer se había encerrado en su laboratorio tratando de descargar su furia haciendo pociones, pero esta vez ni siquiera la maravillosa complejidad de una rara poción extremadamente difícil consiguió apaciguarlo, un sentimiento leve de culpa lo molestaba.

Él había sido maestro de Po.. Harry durante cinco años y nunca había sido capaz de detectar nada errado, había estado tan cegado por el odio que sentía hacia quien suponía que era su padre que jamás había visto las señales claras de abuso, cierto, Dumbleore y Mc Gonnagall tampoco lo habían hecho pero eso no lo disculpaba, después de todo él era un experto casi en ese tipo de situaciones, la mayoría de miembros de su casa vivían con padres o familiares abusivos, debería haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, una mirada deslumbrante se dirigió momentáneamente a su imagen ante el espejo, por dios, el chico era el hijo de Lily... su hijo y el le había fallado, una vez mas, su rostro por una fracción de segundo tuvo una extraña mirada de añoranza. , Lily...

Ella había sido su guía, aun cuando el mundo no había sido mejor para ella nunca había perdido aquellas profundas ansias de vivir que la caracterizaban, sus ojos verdes nunca dejaban de brillar con optimismo.

Severus se juro que haría un intento por acercarse al chico, aunque sea por la memoria de aquella que lo había rescatado a él de las tinieblas.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió a la puerta, tenia que hablar con Harry, tratar de conocer a su hijo.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la entrada de la habitación del joven, su mano se detuvo a milímetros, con un suspiro dio una mirada al enorme reloj en la pared, eran las seis de la mañana, seguro que el chico estaba durmiendo, con un ceño se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su laboratorio, tal vez tendría tiempo de hacer unas cuantas pociones antes del desayuno, Voldemort específicamente le había exigido una serie completa de sueros de la verdad, una mueca se formo en su rostro, también podía hacer de unan vez el antídoto, Voldemort no tenia ninguna idea de que había logrado crear una poción que junto con sus estudios en oclummency le permitían bloquear casi completamente la acción del suero, era solo gracias a eso que había logrado que este confié de nuevo en él sin revelar su posición de espía para la orden.

La mañana paso rápidamente, Severus se seco el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo mirando orgullosamente los dos calderos que ahora se cocían lentamente en el cuarto, los frascos de ingredientes hallaban ordenadamente colocados en los estantes, y se podía ver una mesa llena de papeles, todos completamente cubiertos con una escritura rápida y precisa, típica del maestro de pociones.

Su mirada cambio cuando recordó que era tiempo de desayunar, con un movimiento rápido apago los fuegos de los calderos y los dejo reposar

Su ceño se frunció cuando entro a sus dormitorios, por lo visto Harry aun no se había levantado, una mirada rápida al reloj le informo que eran casi las diez de la mañana, el chico no podía pasarse todo el día durmiendo, rápidamente se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.

Sus ojos registraron inmediatamente el cuarto, las ropas dejadas descuidadamente en la cama, los libros en la repisa, el baúl de Harry abierto pero no había señales del mismo.

Con un suspiro de fastidio Severus cero la puerta, seguramente se había despertado y había bajado a las cocinas para comer algo, Merlín sabia que los duendes de la casa estarían encantados de complacer todos sus caprichos pensó retorcidamente.

Severus se sentó ante el fuego de la chimenea, el ceño cada vez más profundo en su rostro, era demasiado difícil deshacerse de las ideas que tenia sobre Harry, cada vez que lo veía lo único que era capaz de recordar era las risas de Potter y el perro sarnoso de Black, sin embargo esa no era la manera adecuada de acercarse al joven, si tenia que conseguir su confianza tendía que ser... amable, Severus se movió frustrado, el no sabia ser amable, no quería serlo, una maldición broto de sus labios, como demonios seria el padre de un adolescente irresponsable e irrespetuoso, el no estaba preparado para la tarea, ni siquiera la quería.

Sin embargo, hay estaba, nuevamente la vida le había tirado encima una responsabilidad que no deseaba, por lo menos no era un bebe, Severus se estremeció ante la idea de un pequeño que necesitara supervisión constante... aunque Harry no había probado ser muy diferente.

Renunciando a sus cavilaciones, Severus se levanto, tenia que investigar mas la poción que Lily había usado, hasta ahora la información era bastante decepcionante, una poción sangre basada era extremadamente difícil de contrarrestar y además bastante oscura, y esta en particular no se había realizado desde hacia casi trescientos años, no había forma de evita que se desvaneciera del sistema de Harry y eso significa un mundo de explicaciones a dar si es que alguien se enteraba, además claro de una lenta agonía a manos del señor oscuro.

Por otro lado de lo que había podido deducir el cambio seria un infierno para Harry, su cuerpo prácticamente se rehaceria y eso significaba mucho dolor...

Inconscientemente se dirigió a la biblioteca, debía encontrar la manera de que Harry cambiara sin matarlo durante el proceso... tal vez si utilizaba raíz de ajenjo con un poco de lagrimas de fénix, o tal vez una gota de sangre de dragón...

Su mirada vago lentamente por las filas de estantería llenas de libros, mecánicamente se dirigió hacia la sección prohibida, los únicos libros que podía utilizar se encontraban allí... se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos registraron la presencia de un joven de cabello desordenado leyendo concentradamente un libro, una pila a su costado indicaba claramente que llevaba un buen tiempo allí.__

Lentamente se acerco al joven, con la practica de años de seguir a los estudiantes llego hasta él sin alertarlo, una mirada aguda se poso en los títulos de los libros que el chico había estado leyendo

Pociones prohibidas, maldiciones, guía de hechizos oscuros, mortífagos una historia... Severus contuvo el aliento, esos libros estaban en la sección restringida por una razón, que demonios hacia Harry estudiando ese tipo de material. 

¾ Que demonios piensa usted que hace? La voz irritada sobresalto a Harry que rápidamente se dio la vuelta con la varita en alto. 

Harry contemplo tranquilamente la figura de su padre recién descubierto parado mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y... algo que se parecía a preocupación.

¾ Estudiando

La voz de Harry era plana y perfectamente calma, Severus miro fijamente los ojos verdes que resplandecían con firmeza.

¾ Creo recordar que estos libros no son parte del plan académico de Hogwarts Harry, ahora podrías explicarme porque demonios estas leyendo este tipo de libros?.

Harry sonrió burlonamente - bueno, yo tampoco soy un estudiante ordinario o si?, Después de todo no todos los estudiantes tienen que matar a Voldemort si desean terminar la escuela, ignorando la toma de aire del hombre Harry continuo, el director Dumbleore - la ultimas palabras habían sido dichas con bastante sarcasmo – parece no entender que no voy a eliminar a uno de los magos más poderosos de este siglo con un simple alohomora, por lo tanto considere que seria adecuado reparar su error.

Severus miro agudamente al chico frente a el, ciertamente él podía aceptar que la situación de Harry era diferente a la de los demás estudiantes, aunque lo de eliminar a Voldemort - Severus se pregunto nuevamente que decía en realidad la profecía – sin embargo no podía permitir que estudiara artes oscuras sin supervisión, el mejor que nadie sabia de la atracción que estas podían ejercer.

¾ Si deseas aprender artes oscuras yo te enseñare, sin embargo, creo que es hora de desayunar y será mejor si empezamos a ir hacia el gran salón, estoy seguro que debes tener hambre.

Harry sopeso las palabras de Severus lentamente, cierto, seria mucho más simple si este lo ayudaba con sus estudios especiales, pero sin embargo lo ultimo que deseaba era que el director se enterara de su súbito interés en artes oscuras, Harry decidió renuentemente, probablemente de todas maneras Snape le informaría de esto al director, lo mejor seria aceptar la oferta y aprovecharla todo lo posible.

¾ Acepto su ayuda y gracias por avisarme, no me había percatado de la hora.

Harry se levanto y siguió al sombrío hombre hacia el comedor.

El gran salón se encontraba vacío, Severus suspiro pesadamente, por lo visto Albus ya había desayunado y los demás profesores se hallaban demasiado ocupados trabajando para la orden, rápidamente tomo asiento y vigilo mientras Harry se sentaba frente a el, casi inmediatamente dos platos llenos de tostadas y un vaso de leche para Harry y un café negro aparecieron frente a ellos.

Comieron en silencio, Severus todavía trataba de procesar lo que había sucedido antes, nunca se había imaginado que Harry tuviera algún interés en artes oscuras, realmente muy poco gryffindor de su parte, estos probablemente se encerrarían detrás de su supuesta superioridad moral y se negarían a aprender nada que tuviera que ver con la palabra oscuro. 

Harry levanto la mirada y encontró sus ojos con los de Snape.

Severus se estremeció a la vista de esos ojos imposiblemente verdes, tan parecidos a los de Lily y a la vez tan diferentes, hay donde Lily había tenido esperanza Harry solo mostraba amargura, los ojos de Lily eran siempre brillantes y alegres, los de Harry tenían tantas sombras y miedos...

Harry rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

¾ Señor... padre - Harry se recordó que aunque Severus no lo quisiera era aun su padre y tenia que tratarlo como tal, aunque solo sea para verlo enfurecer – me gustaría empezar a estudiar oclummency lo mas pronto posible... yo... no estoy seguro pero pienso que Voldemort esta tratando de contactarse conmigo.

Severus se acerco al chico, sus ojos estrechados en concentración, - que sientes exactamente

Harry lo miro fijamente considerando como debía responder a esa pregunta – es solo la sensación de él tratando de hablarme, no creo que trate de poseerme de nuevo pero... es casi como si desease conversar conmigo, ha estado sucediendo desde el primer día de las vacaciones.

Severus examino detenidamente la información, bien, probablemente el señor oscuro no deseaba arriesgarse nuevamente y tratar de poseer a Harry, después de todo la ultima vez este lo había expulsado de su cuerpo, aunque la de querer comunicarse con él... las posibilidades eran infinitas y ninguna de ellas ciertamente lo calmaban.

¾ Acaba de desayunar, luego trataremos una vez mas con oclummency, espero que esta vez realmente estés dispuesto a aprender 

Harry asintió fríamente y volvió su atención a la comida.

Harry cerraba los ojos, tratando duramente de evitar que Severus tuviera acceso a su mente, podía sentirlo tratando de ingresar, fieramente se concentro, un destello lo invadió y se pudo ver a sí mismo, casi a los cuatro años llorando en el jardín, la cara llena de moretones, Harry trato desesperadamente de bloquearlo, otro destello lleno su mente, esta vez tenia seis y era el cumpleaños de Duddley, podía escuchar las risas de sus amigos desde la alacena, Vernon lo había encerrado para que no perturbe la fiesta con sus anormalidades... 

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba jadeando, el sudor corría por su frente.

Severus lo observo fijamente, una sensación de asco se formaba en su estomago, que clase de humanos eran esos muggles, como habían podido tratar a un niño de esa manera.

¾ Haz mejorado pero debes seguir tratando mas fuerte, aun puedo ingresar en tu mente y el señor oscuro es mucho mas fuerte de lo que soy yo.

Harry asintió y se preparo de nuevo

¾ Legimmency

Harry cerro los ojos cuando sintió el ya familiar mareo, esta vez sin embargo consiguió casi bloquearlo, casi

_La visión de un niño ensangrentado, con un feo corte en su brazo lleno su mente, solo tendría ocho años pero era bastante pequeño para su edad_

¾ _Tu pequeña basura, que demonios pensabas, que te salvarías si huías, después de todo lo que nosotros hemos hecho por ti te atreves a hacernos quedar mal, un golpe resonó en la habitación, Vernon acababa de patearlo en las costillas, te quedaras encerrado en tu alacena a partir de ahora, nada de comida me escuchaste....._

Harry cayo de rodillas, las nauseas apoderándose de su estomago, rápidamente se levanto y corrió al baño.

Severus lo miro irse, llevaban mas de una hora practicando y cada cosa que veía lo enfurecía mas, esos muggles asquerosos, maldición, como demonios había conseguido sobrevivir Harry a algo así y mantener su cordura?

La preocupación se apodero de él, Harry ya tenia casi diez minutos en el baño.

Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta.

¾ Harry, te encuentras bien- Severus frunció el seño ante el tono de preocupación que tenia su voz.

Silencio.

Severus levanto su varita y abrió la puerta.

+++++++++++

Harry había vomitado el desayuno en el lavabo, jadeantemente se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

El casi no recordaba ese episodio, lo único que podía recordar era el dolor, el miedo, Vernon lo había encerrado por casi dos semanas antes de permitirle salir.

Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas 

Furiosamente las seco de un manotazo, no podía llorar, no debía, su cabeza le daba vueltas, suspiro profundamente, mientras pequeños círculos negros se formaron delante de sus ojos, maldición... fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

++++++++++++

Severus se quedo pasmado, en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de Harry completamente inconsciente, rápidamente se acerco y lo levanto en brazos, maldiciendo, lo hecho en el sillón.

Sus ojos vagaron por la delgada figura, aun no se había repuesto completamente de su tiempo con los Dursleys y eso unido a su figura pequeña lo hacia parecer casi un primer año.

Su respiración era regular así que no parecía haber motivo para llevarlo donde la señora Pomfrey, lo más probable era que simplemente estuviera exhausto, después de todo solo hacia un día que había salido de la enfermería y lógicamente su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para el énfasis necesario cuando se aprende oclummency.

Lo mejor seria dejarlo descansar durante toda la tarde, el almuerzo no era demasiado importante y podía comer en la cena y reanudar las lecciones el día siguiente.

Severus estiro la mano y convoco uno de los libros de pociones que llenaban sus estantes, bien podía aprovechar para leer algo, no podía dejar al chico solo, algo le decía que en cuanto se despertara correría a la biblioteca a seguir investigando.

La mañana avanzo rápidamente mientras Severus hacia notas en un pergamino, sus ojos fijos en el libro pero sus oídos atentos a cualquier ruido procedente del joven inconsciente.

Harry se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos, confundido dio una mirada alrededor, sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Severus sentado a su costado leyendo concentradamente.

Las memorias ultimas llegaron a su mente, por lo visto se había desmayado, Harry maldijo internamente, él detestaba cualquier signo de debilidad, especialmente aquellos que no podía controlar... pero Snape... al parecer se había quedado vigilándolo en vez de dejarlo en su cuarto y salir a hacer pociones o lo que hiciera el hombre en vacaciones...

Una ligera sensación de calidez lo lleno, tal vez después de todo todavía tenia una oportunidad de conocer al hombre que era su padre.

Severus levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

¾ Te sientes mejor?- el hombre dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se sentó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Harry levanto una ceja ante la sonrisa – si... gracias por quedarse conmigo

¾ Mmm no podía permitir que salieras corriendo cuando obviamente todavía necesitas descansar.

Harry asintió malhumoradamente, manteniendo siempre sus ideas bajo control.

¾ Porque le importa? Hasta este verano yo considere que me odiaba.

Severus estudio la pregunta lentamente, si... podría decirse que él había odiado a Potter pero... las cosas habían cambiado, cuando? Era algo que todavía no sabia, pero lo cierto era que no podía odiar a Harry, al menos ya no.

¾ Te he conocido mejor, digamos que las cosas que sé ahora de tu vida me han hecho respetarte... además que mi odio hacia ti estuvo basado en la figura de quien pensé yo era tu padre. James mancha de sangre Potter, el hombre que se caso con la mujer que yo amaba y tuvo un hijo con ella, el mismo hombre que me atormento durante la escuela, el héroe perfecto que nunca cometía errores... imagino que en cierta forma jamás hasta ahora te vi como Harry, un chico al que evidentemente el mundo le ha puesto todas sus responsabilidades, que nunca supo lo que era la magia hasta que viniera a Hogwarts y aun así lucho para cumplir las esperanzas de los demás. 

Harry sopeso las palabras dichas por el hombre.

¾ Yo no trato de cumplir las esperanzas de los demás, simplemente hago lo que puedo, en primer año nadie aparte de Ron y Hermione me creyeron acerca de la piedra, obviamente tuve que actuar, en segundo... Ginny era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, además que si no hubiera enfrentado al basilisco probablemente todos hubieran pensado que yo era el heredero de slytherin, por otra parte la alternativa era que la escuela cerrara y yo ciertamente no tenia ningún deseo de volver a casa de los Dursleys... 

Harry sonrió sobriamente.

¾ En tercero, los hechos me envolvieron y actué como considere seria mejor y en cuarto... bueno, nuevamente no tuve demasiadas opciones, el año pasado – una mirada amarga destello en los ojos verdes – la situación no era de las mejores, esa... ramera, excusa patética de profesora hizo que todos los estudiantes, exceptuando tal vez los slytherins tuvieran que actuar como consideraran mas adecuado... además debes convenir conmigo que en todas esas ocasiones no tuve toda la información adecuada para cambiar mis actos.

Severus miro estrechamente al joven de cabellos negros, el ciertamente nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista...

¾ Me disculpo entonces por asumir que tratabas de cumplir con tu papel de héroe engreído.

Harry sonrió genuinamente, nunca antes hubiera pensado que algún día escucharía una disculpa de su odiado profesor de pociones... pero nuevamente, el hombre sentado frente a el, no era el mismo que había tratado de hacer su vida miserable todos los años, este hombre parecía mas humano, mas abierto de alguna manera...

¾ Y yo me disculpo por todas las veces que actué como un pequeño gryffindor estúpido y asumí que eras un idiota grasoso incapaz de entender nada.

Severus abrió los ojos, Harry se había disculpado con él y al mismo tiempo le había dicho en la cara lo que probablemente dos tercios de la población estudiantil deseaban, muy slytherin de su parte.

Harry sonrió ante la evidente confusión de su padre.

¾ Usted... deseas ser mi padre?... Sé ciertamente que toda la situación debe ser bastante difícil para usted... ciertamente lo es para mí, nunca imagine que algunos de mis padres estuvieran vivos, yo... desearía saber que piensa usted?

Severus lo miro boquiabierto, estaba diciéndole lo que pensaba que decía?, Él había imaginado que Harry seria completamente asqueado de la idea de tener a su profesor de pociones como padre... pero al parecer...

¾ Yo... nunca imagine tener un hijo, jamás lo planee, pero ningún asunto de lo que yo desee tu estas aquí y... me gustaría conocerte, no te puedo decir que te quiero, la verdad es que dudo que eso suceda algún día pero puedo decirte que me gustaría saber de ti.

Harry asintió levemente esperanzado, si el hombre hubiera dicho que lo adoraba, él habría sabido automáticamente que era algún plan de Dumbleore, pero esa respuesta era mucho mas honesta, del tipo que podía asociar al oscuro hombre.

¾ Me gustaría también conocerte, digo, después de todo no todos los días descubro que mi padre esta vivo y que tengo una oportunidad para estar con él y tal vez... – la frase quedo inacabada, Harry sabia que deseaba que su padre lo amara, había sido su sueño por edades, que un día su padre viniera y lo rescatara de los Dursleys, cuando era mas joven solía fantasear horas enteras en su alacena, imaginando que su padre lo abrazaría y le diría que todo fue un error, que no había muerto y que nunca mas lo dejaría de nuevo, pero como todas las fantasías de los niños, nunca se hacían realidad, Harry sabia que las palabras de Severus habían sido sinceras e interiormente las acepto, al menos era algo.

Severus sonrió, Harry se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, era aliviante ver que todavía había un niño dentro de el.

El resto de la tarde paso en calma, Severus le dio uno de sus libros de pociones y le permitió preguntarle las partes que no entendía, Harry descubrió que cuando el hombre no trataba de intimidarlo podía resultar ser muy buen profesor, había aprendido mas en esas horas que durante los cinco años de clases que había llevado.

Severus se sorprendió gozando la compañía, normalmente el no era una persona muy sociable, pero la verdad era que Harry tenia una mente bastante aguda para los detalles, captaba rápidamente los fundamente de pociones y entendía las reacciones de los diferentes ingredientes...

Un ligero movimiento le recordó la carta que el director le había dado.

Lentamente saco el sobre y se lo entrego.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, su rostro palideció al reconocer el sello del ministerio, al parecer era el resultado de sus TIMOS

Lentamente lo abrió, estaba bastante nervioso, reconocía que en general no había tenido demasiado tiempo el año pasado para estudiar así que probablemente sus resultados no serian muy altos.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El ministerio de magia se complacer en anunciarle los resultados de sus timos, le advertimos que los profesores serán los encargados de evaluar si usted esta adecuadamente preparado para seguir los estudios avanzados en cada materia, asimismo le recordamos que a partir de su decimosexto cumpleaños las normas mágicas le permiten realizar magia durante sus vacaciones._

_ ______Henry Mogtersen_______________

_ Departamento de evaluaciones mágicas _

Harry sonrió, a partir de ahora era ya un mago calificado, después de todo los EXTASIS solo eran necesarios si uno esperaba realizar una carrera dentro del ministerio, para las tareas básicas los timos eran suficientes.

_Estudiante :__ Harry James Potter Evans._

_Encantamientos: sobresaliente_

_Transfiguracion: sobresaliente_

_Historia de la magia: deficiente_

_Herbologia: aceptable_

_Astronomía: deficiente_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: sobresaliente _

_Pociones: sobresaliente_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras: sobresaliente más una mención especial por realizar un patronus corpóreo_

_Adivinación: deficiente_

Harry sonrió, sus marcas le permitían continuar sus estudios y proyectarse para auror. Él volvió a mirar asombrado el sobresaliente en pociones, nunca había pensado que conseguiría el grado.

Severus miro la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Harry, por lo visto las notas eran bastante adecuadas.

Harry le entrego los resultados.

Severus miro fijamente las marcas, al parecer el chico había conseguido un muy buen puntaje, una leve sonrisa de orgullo se formo en las comisuras de sus labios.

¾ Así,, parece que tendré que soportarlo durante otros dos años?

Harry asintió satisfecho.

¾ Por lo menos me libre de Longbottom, juro que ese chico ha destruido mas calderos que todos los estudiantes anteriores juntos!!!!

Harry se rió burlonamente – sabes, probablemente el seria bastante bueno en pociones si dejaras de aterrorizarlo a muerte.

Severus le mando una mirada molesta.

¾ Y quitarle la diversión a la vida?

Harry sonrió mas anchamente – ciertamente ver a Neville temblar es un espectáculo, pero él es mago bastante fuerte, el año pasado en las clases de defensa estuvo realmente brillante.

Severus recordó los rumores que había captado acerca del desempeño de Harry como maestro en el DA

¾ Mmm escuche que tu estuviste bastante bien como profesor.

Harry asintió algo irónico – la verdad es que al inicio me resulto bastante complicado, pero al final fue fácil, la mayoría de alumnos realmente deseaban aprender y todos ponían su mayor esfuerzo.

Severus asintió – es más simple cuando los alumnos realmente tratan, la mayoría se cierran y simplemente se niegan a estudiar, algo realmente deplorable.

¾ Sin embargo creo que eso se puede corregir, con el regreso de Voldemort, todos harán su mejor esfuerzo, a veces una amenaza de muerte puede hacer maravillas para alentar a alguien.

Severus lo miro desconcertado - alguna experiencia personal?

¾ El hechizo convocador en cuarto, la verdad es que no lo hubiera dominado si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Hermione, practicamos casi toda la noche antes de conseguirlo.

¾ Granger es una bruja excepcionalmente fuerte, sin embargo su poder mágico esta todavía dentro de lo normal, no me cabe duda que si ella y Weasly se juntan, merlín nos libre, sus hijos serán magos extremadamente fuertes.

Harry lo miro sorprendido – yo creí que la despreciabas, al menos siempre la has tratado así en las clases.

¾ Era algo inevitable, mi posición de espía se vería seriamente comprometida si me hubiera atrevido a cumplimentar a una muggleborn, además que Granger recibe bastante alabanzas de parte de todos los demás profesores.

Harry lo considero, era bastante lógico, además que ciertamente, el hecho que Snape no la alabara solo hacia que Hermione fuera aun más terca y estudiara con mas ahínco las clases de pociones.

Severus continuo – sin embargo, debido a que es la primera nacida de su línea sus poderes mágicos jamás serán fuera de lo normal.

Harry lo miro interrogante – la sangre tiene algo que ver con la fortaleza mágica?

¾ Las líneas de sangre mágica se consideran superiores debido a que sus talentos mágicos son más fuertes que en el caso de los muggleborn, algunas ramas son únicamente posibles para los de sangre pura, tales como la magia ancestral o la magia antigua, tienes que poseer sangre de una familia pura para poder destacarte o siquiera estudiar ese tipo de magia, por ejemplo la magia de wandles que es técnicamente magia sin varita, únicamente puede ser dominada por magos de sangre pura, debido a la fortaleza mágica necesaria para realizarla.

Harry considero las palabras dichas, eso explicaba porque los sangre pura se consideraban mejores, pero aun así, los muggleborn también podían ser bastante poderosos, Hermione era la cima del año, además sus encantos eran bastantes fuertes.

¾ Mi madre era muggle nacida, pero por alguna razón Voldemort no quiso matarla esa noche, el director nunca ha querido explicarme porque.

El corazón de Severus casi se detuvo ante esa frase. Rápidamente se acerco al joven y puso sus manos en sus hombros - como sabes eso?

Harry le devolvió la mirada firmemente – yo la escucho, cuando los dementores se me acercan, puedo escuchar sus gritos... - su voz se volvió un murmullo – también escucho la risa de Voldemort y luego sus gritos...

Severus lo miro desconcertado, por dios, eso explicaba la reacción extrema que el chico tenia a los dementores, lentamente lo soltó, el pensamiento de escuchar las ultimas palabras de Lily le revolvía el estomago...

¾ No lo sé... pero podemos tratar de averiguarlo... existe una poción que te permite descubrir tu linaje, desde que eres un Snape ese lado será simple... Lily era una bruja extraordinariamente talentosa... demasiado si me pongo a pensar en ello, supuestamente ningún muggleborn podría dominar los hechizos que ella hacia...

Harry lo miro curiosamente.

Severus parecía en trance, su mente competía por las variables que la situación creaba, un sonido lo volvió a la realidad.

Harry sonrió, padre, creo que deberíamos comer, me parece que ya es bastante tarde.

Severus asintió distraídamente y llamo a un elfo domestico.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio bastante cómodo, los dos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Harry se retiro a su dormitorio, el día siguiente parecía estar lleno de promesas.

Bueno…. Si ya se que me he demorado eternidades pero acaba de terminar la semana de exámenes finales en la universidad y no tenia tiempo de escribir, de todas maneras, este es mi capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, casi 17 Pág., espero que lo disfruten ahhhh y no se olviden de mandarme rewiews.

Lady voldemort : bueno… en realidad harry no esta exactamente loco, solo muy confundido, eso sumado al hecho natural de crecer va a ser que cambie, si para bien o para mal , eso dependerá de las influencias que reciba (jajá jajá)

Andie: si, severus también cambia, aunque en su caso mucho mas lentamente y difícilmente, ten en cuenta que sev es una persona reservada y terriblemente privada, para el no será simple, en este Cáp. sev se comporta bastante amable, pero no lo hace por algún sentimiento naciente hacia harry, lo hace por una sensación de deuda hacia lily, para que eso cambie todavía va a pasar un buen tiempo.

He leido varios fics donde severus adora a harry en el mismo instante en que se entera que es su padre, eso me parecio muy poco realista, nadie adora a otra persona en segundos, se necesita un proceso largo y bastante lento para que el amor de ese tipo floresca.

A todos los demás, muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones, la verdad es que ustedes me dan mis mejores ideas.


	6. Encuentros

**Capitulo 6**

Encuentros 

La habitación estaba en tinieblas, Harry entrecerró los ojos y trato de ver mientras caminaba lentamente con los brazos extendidos, un ruido leve se sintió desde una esquina.

Repentinamente la habitación se ilumino, Harry dio una mirada tratando de reconocer sus alrededores, un fuego rugía en la chimenea y un sofá se encontraba justo al frente de ella... al igual que un ser que alguna vez fue humano...

Harry observo silenciosamente al señor oscuro, vestía batas negras pero con ligero borde verde en las mangas, aun en la penumbra podía percibir que eran probablemente costosas, lo más preocupante era la sonrisa sarcástica que tenían sus labios, sonrisa desmentida por lo helados de sus ojos rojos.

¾ Así Harry, al parecer volvemos a vernos... disfrutaste de la visión anterior... creo que fue bastante satisfactoria.

Harry lo estudio cuidadosamente, lentamente se acerco al mago y se sentó al lado contrario del suyo, su mente analizaba rápidamente la situación... un suspiro exasperado broto de sus labios antes de que dijera - bueno Tom, ciertamente fue un espectáculo interesante... nunca creí que Vernon chillara como una niña... 

El señor Voldemort lo miro con cierta cólera a la mención de su nombre muggle

¾ Creo que seria mejor que te dirigieras a mí como Voldemort... ciertamente puede ahorrarte un par de visiones extremadamente dolorosas.

Harry respingo levemente y una mirada sarcástica cruzo su rostro.

¾ Bueno, ya que amablemente me has invitado... a donde sea que estemos no tengo inconveniente - una mirada de fastidio se apodero de su fisonomía – que quieres Voldemort, mi muerte, que me una a ti creí que después de tanto tiempo ya sabrías mis respuestas.

Voldemort sonrió ligeramente divertido – mmm estas dentro de mi mente Harry, en un lugar creado especialmente para esta charla... pensé que querrías alguna ayuda en artes oscuras

¾ Y porque debería confiar en ti, por todo lo que sé probablemente trates de matarme 

Voldemort sonrió – donde esta ese valor gryffindor tuyo Harry, no se supone que deberías estar apuntándome con tu varita amenazándome con una muerte horrible  por atreverme a tratar de corromperte.

Harry sonrió levemente, si era una visión y Voldemort no podía exactamente lastimarlo no tendría nada de malo permitirle conocer una parte de lo que había estado ocultando.

¾ Mmm creo que puedes olvidarte de mi lado gryffindor por ahora Voldemort, además dudo que pueda hacerte algún daño, estoy seguro que has tomado precauciones contra algo así, no seria slytherin de tu parte no hacerlo.

Voldemort volvió a sonreír, Harry casi podía ver detrás de sus ojos el proceso mental que sabia estaba levando a cabo.

¾ Mmm cierto Potter, diez puntos para gryffindor – Voldemort ridiculizo al profesor de pociones.

Harry sonrió con diversión, una parte de su mente le gritaba que estaba sonriendo con el asesino de sus padres, la encarnación de todo lo que le habían enseñado a odiar, pero otra parte de su mente estaba demasiado cansada de pelear y luchar, además la mejor manera de destruir a tu enemigo es conociéndolo se recordó.

Volviendo al tema anterior Voldemort, que ganas tú enseñándome artes oscuras, pensaría que no estarías dispuesto a darme mas armas contra ti.

¾ No crees que te has dejado manipular demasiado tiempo por ese viejo loco Harry, puedo asegurarte que el no es muy diferente a mí, acepto que tal vez sus métodos son... digamos más subrepticios  pero en el fondo ambos buscamos lo mismo, dominar al mundo mágico y controlarlo.

Harry absorbió esta declaración lentamente, el ya había notado antes los métodos poco usuales que el director tenia, pero no parecía que deseara controlar el mundo aunque los últimos acontecimientos de su vida habían hecho que dudara de todo lo que sabia del director.

Voldemort continuo hablando – yo quiero cambiar a la comunidad mágica, devolverle su esplendor, los hechizos más complicados, las pociones más difíciles, todos los adelantos que ha habido en los diferentes campos han sucedido cuando un mago "oscuro" ha aparecido, sabes porque Harry, porque los enfrentamientos obligan a los magos  poner toda su habilidad en juego, crea la necesidad de expandir los limites... ¿crees que los magos nos escondemos de los muggles simplemente para que estos no pidan soluciones mágicas a sus problemas?, No... nos escondemos porque son mas que nosotros, porque hubo un tiempo en que casi nos extinguieron, quítale su varita a un mago y tendrás a un muggle cualquiera, fácil de lastimar y de matar.

Harry considero esas palabras, ciertamente podrían ser ciertas, la verdad, ahora que lo pensaba la excusa que Hagrid le había dado en primer año era estúpida, la comunidad mágica era fuerte, podía admitir incluso que poderosa tomada en conjunto, pero él había vivido como un muggle durante su infancia, la ciencia muggle había avanzado a pasos agigantados, tenían armas y métodos de comunicación que ningún mago sangre pura entendería... si su existencia se hacia conocida, Harry tirito ante el pensamiento de un ejercito armado con metralletas o lanzallamas atacando Hogwarts...

¾ Durante años hemos languidecido mientras los muggles se desarrollan, crean nuevas armas, inventan artefactos... tu sabes que hay personas que nos odian, nos temen porque son pocos y no desean arriesgarse, pero te imaginas lo que sucedería si se unieran Harry, la destrucción de nuestro mundo, magos encerrados en una especie de campos de concentración, incluso los niños con poderes mágicos serian arrasados, tu lo sabes... estoy seguro que puedes entender la necesidad de un cambio.

Harry asintió levemente - digamos que entiendo tu punto de vista, sin embargo son los ataques que tu realizas los que nos ponen en mayor peligro, ellos no son estúpidos y los encantos de la memoria no serán suficientes luego de un tiempo y tú lo sabes

Voldemort lo miro complacido – mmm al parecer existe un cerebro debajo de todo ese valor y estupidez gryffindor, cuan asombroso sinceramente, los ataques son distracciones necesarias, hacen que mis mortífagos pura sangre crean que tengo interés en eliminar a todos los muggles y aleja a la orden del fénix de mis verdaderos objetivos... mmm creo que deberías despertar, imagino que son las siete, no queremos atraer la atención de Dumbleore a nuestro pequeño encuentro no es cierto? 

¾ No has respondo mi pregunta Voldemort, ¿qué deseas de mí, porque de pronto estas interesado en enseñarme artes oscuras y porque me estas explicando tu posición?.

¾ Harry Harry, creí que seria evidente, ¿no deseas saber contra que estas luchando, conocer mi punto de vista? Por otro lado, creí que ya que Dumbleore te ha mostrado aunque sea un poco de su verdadero interés en ti estarías más receptivo a la verdad, además es algo aburrido tener que asesinar todos los días, creí que un poco de diversión seria un cambio interesante, no pienses sin embargo que dejare de tratar de matarte, no hasta que te hayas decidido por mi.

¾ Eso no sucederá nunca Voldemort

¾ Nunca es una palabra muy extensa Harry, aun no sabes ni la mitad de lo que te han estado ocultando, te han mentido toda tu vida, crees que el viejo estúpido no sabia lo que sucedía en casa de los Dursleys, ¿crees realmente que no puso encantos en la casa de tu tío para saber cada acontecimiento de tu vida? El sabia y te dejo vivir allí, no por tu seguridad, al él no le importa nadie, todos son simples peones en su tablero, él quería que estuvieras agradecido, que desearas complacerlo, te quería convertido en un esclavo.

Harry entorno los ojos, ciertas palabras del señor oscuro concordaban con su apreciación pero no tomaría ninguna decisión hasta no saber todos lo detalles, no era idiota, Voldemort tampoco le estaba diciendo la verdad completa, trataba de manipularlo de la misma manera que Dumbleore, en eso tenia razón, los dos se parecían.

¾ Aun admitiendo tu supuesta verdad, no veo ningún motivo para unirme a ti, no me estas ofreciendo nada que Dumbleore no me ofrezca Voldemort, la próxima deberás intentarlo mas duro.

Harry se levanto y camino hacia la oscuridad

¾ Acepto tu ayuda, pero no creas que eso significa que me uniré a ti

¾ lo harás Harry, lo harás, los dos juntos seriamos invencibles, todos nos temerían... 

Harry despertó escuchando las últimas palabras del señor oscuro... 

Lentamente se levanto de la cama, una sonrisa sarcástica lleno su rostro, bien, Voldemort no estaba completamente loco, una verdadera sorpresa, lentamente considero los pro y contras de la reunión, sorprendentemente decidido que quería continuar, después de todo Voldemort probablemente le diría parte de las verdades que le habían estado ocultando, aunque tendría que aplicarse realmente y aprender oclummency, después de todo no podía permitir que tuviera acceso total a su mente, no decididamente tendría que prepararse para su siguiente charla con el mago oscuro...

++++++++++++++++++

Voldemort abrió los ojos sorprendido, bien, la reunión había ido mejor de lo que había pensado, él esperaba que el chico lo insultara, gritara y tratara de escapar, incluso se había preparado para atormentarlo un rato, pero las cosas habían ido muy diferentes de cómo él creía... no que era malo, sorprendente si, pero no malo, después de todo tenia algunas probabilidades de quitarle su niño de oro a Dumbleore.

Una risa aguda resonó por sus cámaras, si, él corrompería al salvador del mundo mágico y luego lo lanzaría contra los estúpidos que se opusieran a él, seria realmente entretenido ver la cara de Dumbleore cuando fuera asesinado por su propia herramienta...

En un pasillo lejano Peter Petigrew tembló al escuchar la risa de su señor, no agoraba nada bueno, lentamente camino en sentido contrario con una mirada asustada, no quería ser el primero en toparse con el señor oscuro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

hola a todos……

Bueno  bueno por favor nada de latigazos, se que he demorado edades para actualizar pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenia acceso a Internet ni a una PC y luego cuando regrese la musa había corrido de mi cabeza…. 

Mm. quería agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews.

Zekhen-angel and Zekhen  : bueno… respecto al origen de lily, en realidad la idea procede de los libros oficiales, especialmente de lo que sabemos de la muerte de lily, parece difícil de creer que voldemort, que odia a todos los nacidos muggles este dispuesto a perdonarle la vida a una de ellos.

Muchas gracias Anvi-Snape por tus palabras, creo que le tomara a ambos bastante tiempo aceptarse, severus a estado demasiado tiempo solo y harry se ha vuelto muy hosco luego de la muerte de sirius. 

Lady voldemort : me encanta que te agrade el carácter de harry , estaba un poco harta de leer a un harrry exageradamente azucarado, además creo que el verde le queda mejor.

Bueno espero que haigan disfrutado del capitulo, es corto pero es necesario para la trama general. 


	7. De Artes Oscuras Y Noticias

Capitulo siete De artes oscuras y noticias 

Harry se sentó lentamente ante la chimenea apagada, su sueño, visión... tal vez locura nunca abandonado su subconsciente, le aterraba, le aterraba aceptar que se había sentido a gusto sentado frente a él, casi como si reencontrara una parte de él mismo, Harry sabia, la oscuridad lo había llamado antes, pero nunca con tanta fuerza, antes habían habido luces... sus amigos, su padrino... su inocencia.

No, tenia que admitirlo aunque no lo deseara, ya no quedaba casi nada del Harry que había sido cuando piso por primera vez Hogwarts, lleno de ilusiones y sueños, encandilado con la belleza del castillo como una mariposa se encandila con una lámpara... y él igual que la mariposa había descubierto tarde el peligro que la luz entrañaba.

Un lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, por lo que fue una vez y por lo que ahora era, pero por sobre todo el temor de convertirse en lo que había sido destinado a derrotar, una mueca malhumorada se formo en su rostro, sabia que muchos de aquellos que lo habían adorado y respetado girarían de él con asco si supieran cuanto había cambiado... aun Ron y Hermione, no estaba seguro exactamente cuando había sucedido pero en algún punto de la noche había entendido que ahora estaba mas allá de sus antiguos amigos, ellos no entenderían, no comprenderían el dolor la pena, la rabia... la oscuridad que ahora  llenaba su corazón.

Un ruido ligero lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, rápidamente, con la agilidad que la practica únicamente podía dar se dio la vuelta con la varita en alto, deteniéndose inmediatamente al reconocer el rostro impasible de su padre.

Severus se sorprendió de ver la esbelta figura sentada frente a la chimenea, ceñudamente miro al reloj, eran solo las seis y media, casualmente se adelanto, dispuesto a tomar asiento junto a Harry, habían muchas cosas que debían discutir antes de que pudiera cumplir su palabra.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la reacción del chico a su movimiento... bien por lo menos parecía estar atento a sus alrededores, Severus valoro rápidamente su postura y la manera en que asía la varia, sorprendido se sonrió a sí mismo, una técnica excelente y puramente instintiva, el chico tenia muy buenas dotes para llegar a ser un gran duelista.

- Bien Harry, parece que tus habilidades no son tan pobres como las que normalmente das a conocer.

Harry lo miro calculadoramente.- creo haber escuchado de alguien una vez que la mejor manera de sorprender al enemigo es escondiendo las habilidades hasta que sean realmente necesarias.

- Eso es algo muy slytherin de tu parte, al parecer aun podemos hacer de ti un mago decente con algo de trabajo.

- Me parece haber escuchado un halago de sus labios profesor Snape?

- Ciertamente te equivocas Harry, solamente estaba constatando un hecho.- Severus se sentó al lado del joven y encendió la chimenea con un movimiento elegante de su varita.

- Severus - la voz de Harry tembló ligeramente al hablar pero rápidamente recupero la firmeza, el fuego rugió dentro de sus ojos, un fuego esmeralda - tu has sido un mortífago... un mago oscuro yo.. , Necesito saber como es ser uno, que se siente... como sobrevives a la oscuridad con tu cordura aun intacta?

Severus lo mira asombrado, esa seria la ultima pregunta que podia esperar de Harry, maldición el chico sonaba tan roto, desesperado, una sospecha se formo en su mente, cuanto conocía realmente él del chico, que tan lejos había llegado su pena, Severus sabia lo duro que era no abrazar las tinieblas, estas parecían acogedoras al principio, calmaban el dolor, el miedo pero luego... luego era siempre demasiado tarde, no podías volver... lentamente empezó a hablar.

- Un mago oscuro no es lo mismo que uno que se ha vendido a la oscuridad, un mago oscuro es el que por definición utiliza tanto magia ligera como oscura, la magia oscura en si no es mala, simplemente más poderosa y necesitas mas  poder mágico para ser capaz de utilizarla, y necesitas tus sentimientos, buenos o malos, hay innumerables hechizos curativos y pociones que son oscuras pero que pueden salvar vidas. La magia en si no es buena o mala, es el uso que se le da lo que la define. No existen personas absolutamente buenas y personas absolutamente malas, todos tenemos oscuridad y luz, es que escogemos lo que hace la diferencia.

Severus suspiro y lentamente convoco un vaso y una botella, su mirada se poso firmemente en los ojos esmeraldas que lo veían fijamente. El hombre se sirvió un vaso y continuo hablando.

- Los magos que venden su alma a las tinieblas al principio no se dan cuenta, pero poco a poco estas empiezan a destruirlos, muchos magos han caído en la tentación y nunca han sido capaces de volver de la oscuridad. Voldemort Grindelwand, la dama negra de Rusia..., todos ellos vendieron sus almas a cambio de poder pero al final ese mismo poder los destruyo, nadie puede controlar las tinieblas, los que creen que tal cosa es posible son ilusos.

- A diferencia de lo que pueden creer los de tu casa, el limite entre oscuridad y luz es mucho más delgado de lo que suponen. Muchos magos y brujas llamados oscuros lucharon contra Voldemort durante la ultima guerra, ladrones, estafadores, perros de guerra, irruptores, muchos de los llamados escorias de la sociedad demostraron mas valor y coraje que los supuestos magos ligeros. He visto a asesinos proteger desesperadamente a sus familias y a sus amigos y también he visto a muchos padres mendigar su salvación a cambio de la vida de sus hijos.

- Ellos no luchaban por convicciones o ideales románticos de bien o mal, luchaban porque no querían vivir en un mundo lleno de miedo y dolor, luchaban por proteger a los que amaban, muchos de los niños del callejón knockturn se convirtieron luego en magos de ataque, la primera línea de defensa contra Voldemort, sus métodos eran tan crueles como los de él pero ellos luchaban por las vidas de niños y ancianos que no tenían a nadie que los defendieran o se preocuparan por ellos. He visto a espías morir atormentados en los calabozos sin decir una sola palabra, sus cuerpos desgarrados con cruciatus, incluso algunos de ellos se suicidaron para proteger a los suyos.

- No hay santos ni mártires, solo simples seres humanos desesperados por proteger lo que creen es lo mejor para los suyos, los aurores no eran mejores, yo prefiero estar en las mazmorras de Voldemort que en las prisiones del ministerio, muchos fueron asesinados únicamente por sospechas o como diversión...

Harry lo miro fijamente, las palabras grabándose en su mente, era curioso pero sentía que Snape podía entenderlo mejor de lo que jamás lo entendieron sus amigos... o Sirius.

- No sobrevives a la oscuridad Harry, la aceptas como parte de ti y aprendes a utilizarla sin permitirle tomarte, después de todo la oscuridad es parte de lo que eres, parte de lo que somos todos en mas de un sentido.

- Aunque tal vez seas demasiado gryffindor para entender ese concepto finalizo Severus con una mueca sardónica.

Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos, y lentamente sonrió. - dudo que sea un gryffindor en todo padre - su voz exageradamente dulzona lleno la habitación - el sombrero quería ponerme en realidad en slytherin, tuve que luchar bastante para ser un gryffindor.

Severus lo miro en golpe, el chico un slytherin, cierto tenia varias cualidades típicamente slytherins pero aun así - bien entonces tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas que todos los slytherins saben y que al parecer los gryffindors desdeñan.

Harry sonrió.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la llegada de un elfo domestico que rápidamente coloco las bandejas del desayuno en la mesa.

Harry y Severus se sentaron cómodamente y empezaron a comer.

Harry levanto la mirada de su plato a medio llenar, el desayuno había sido un ejemplo usual de la maestría de los elfos, tostadas, leche, mantequilla, mermelada, su estomago acostumbrado a morir de hambre durante el verano no podia aceptar demasiado de golpe así que lentamente comió un poco de todo antes de dejarlo.

Severus frunció el seño al ver lo poco que había comido.

- No tienes hambre Harry, nadie lo creería después de ver como comes durante el año escolar.

Harry respondió amargamente - bueno, sucede que mis tíos no deseaban gastar alimento en un ejemplar anormal, el estomago necesita acostumbrarse todavía a poder comer tres veces al día.

Severus se maldijo por su idiotez, el ya había notado la delgadez extrema del chico, la causa era bastante obvia pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder pensarlas.

- Bien...,  ¿todavía deseas aprender artes oscuras? 

Harry lo miro desafiante - si, ciertamente todavía deseo saber contra que estoy luchando y como puedo utilizarlas para salvar mi trasero de ser asesinado por Voldemort.

Severus lo miro seriamente.

- Te das cuenta que tendré que informar de eso al director y que seguramente no va a gustarle nada la idea no es cierto?

- Ya había imaginado eso, pero si él espera que sea su arma y extermine a Voldemort por él lo mejor que puede hacer es enseñarme como demonios se supone que voy a hacerlo, ciertamente no espera que lo mate con wingardium leviosa.

Severus asintió levemente - luego del desayuno tengo que completar el silabo del próximo año, puedes leer cualquier libro de mi biblioteca privada pero si tienes cualquier pregunta espero que me las digas, luego discutiremos los puntos de vista del autor. Debes conocer la teoría antes de aprender los hechizos.

Harry asintió, después de todo la mayoría de ellos podia pedirle a Voldemort que se los enseñara.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La mañana paso rápidamente, los dos absortos en su  trabajo, Harry se encontraba bastante interesado en lo que estaba leyendo "Las artes oscuras a través de la historia: una guía completa desde la conferencia internacional de 1243"

El autor señalaba los hechizos que habían sido considerados legales y cuando y porque dejaron de serlos, ciertamente era desconcertante saber que al principio solamente avada kevara era imperdonable y que cruciatus se consideraba legal dentro de un duelo establecido, imperio era un descubrimiento reciente, del siglo catorce en realidad y era comúnmente utilizado por los padres como una manera de controlar a sus niños.

Lo más desconcertante era saber que al principio la división de magia ligera y magia oscura era referida a los magos con poco poder mágico que solo podían realizar hechizos sencillos y que no necesitaban gran fuerza mágica detrás de ellos.

Harry sonrió ante la cara que pondría Hermione si se enteraba que al principio los magos ligeros era un apodo para muggleborns debido a su supuesta incapacidad mágica.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Severus levanto la vista de sus papeles, lentamente, con años de práctica a sus espaldas observo al chico, se encontraba sentado al parecer bastante absorbido en su libro, Severus casi sonrió cuando recordó los veranos interminables en que él devoro todos los libros sobre artes oscuras de la biblioteca de su padre.

Un ligero ceño apareció cuando recordó donde lo había llevado eso.

Sabia que en algún punto debería decirle la verdad acerca de su madre, aun Dumbleore había sido incapaz de penetrar totalmente el  misterio que era Lily Evans, únicamente él había sido honrado con sus secretos y juro jamás revelar a nadie la verdad, pero el chico tenia derecho a saber, Severus estaba seguro que de haber vivido, Lily misma le habría dicho su historia.

Severus miro aburrido el interminable papeleo que el ministerio exigía, aun no entendía para que se preocupaba en hacerlo todos los años, probablemente podría mandar el mismo siempre y esos ineptos serian incapaces de captar la diferencia.

Fatigadamente renuncio, si tenia que escribir una vez mas el resumen del año acabaría golpeando a alguien. Firmemente decidió que era hora de un pequeño descanso, tal vez podrían practicar algo de oclummency antes de la cena.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus estaba intranquilo, su instinto de lobo le decía que algo estaba mal con él ultimo miembro de su "familia", desde que Dumbleore lo había mandado a una misión en Alemania no había podido verificar a Harry, una mirada de profunda preocupación apareció en su rostro, esos muggles que lo habían ido a recoger no parecían nada amistosos, una vez mas maldijo su condición de licántropo, esa había sido la principal razón del ministerio para negarle la custodia de Harry cuando era un bebe, incluso Dumbleore le había dicho que era mejor para el niño ser criado por sus tíos.

Rápidamente continuo observando los movimientos de un grupo de brujos. Llevaba mas de una semana siguiéndolos, al parecer Voldemort trataba de reclutar nuevos mortífagos para remplazar a los de Azcaban. Maldiciendo nuevamente se juro que apenas terminara esta misión iría a verificar a Harry. Algo le daba muy mala espina.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione estaba viendo las noticias en la sala de su casa, aunque su mente se encontraba pensando en sus mejores amigos, sonrió levemente, podia imaginar a Ron tratando de conseguir que los gemelos le den muestras gratis de sus productos, la señora Weasly debía estar cocinando la cena para la familia y el señor Weasly trabajando todavía en el ministerio. 

Harry... Hermione estaba terriblemente preocupada por él, sabia cuanto detestaba ser dejado de lado y no había sido capaz de escribirle en todo el verano. Además temía que no estuviera llevando bien la muerte de Sirius, Harry había considerado a este como su única familia, debía estar culpándose de su muerte y sintiéndose terriblemente deprimido, esperaba que el profesor Lupin estuviera ayudándolo a superarlo, se había sentido mucho más tranquila después de que prometieran ir a verlo cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que sus horribles tíos no lo molestaran. 

Ceñudamente enfoco su atención en la pantalla.

Y en otras noticias han sido identificados los cadáveres de las victimas durante el ataque terrorista al aeropuerto internacional de Heathrow, los cuerpos pertenecían a una familia, el señor Vernon Dursley, su esposa petunia y su menor hijo Duddley, el señor Dursley era dueño de una pequeña compañía... 

Hermione abrió los ojos, _Dursley, Petunia_, por dios esos eran los tíos de Harry, pero... si ellos estaban muertos entonces donde estaba Harry...

Era en esos momentos cuando lamentaba no haber comprado una lechuza, tenia que escribirle al director Dumbleore, quien sabe si los mortífagos tenían a Harry o si algo le había sucedido y estaba en el hospital...

Trato de serenarse mientras buscaba desesperadamente su varita, la única manera de comunicarse con el mundo mágico era yendo a la madriguera, seguramente ellos hablarían con Dumbleore.

Rápidamente escribió una nota para sus padres y salió a la calle, recordando lo que les había contado Harry levanto la varita.

Un enorme autobús rosado apareció frente a ella.

++++++++++++++++

Ron observaba ceñudo su insignia de prefecto, luego del fiasco del año pasado y la actitud del arrastrado de Percy ya no estaba seguro que ser prefecto era una idea buena.

Sus pensamientos pronto se enfocaron en su mejor amigo, Ron estaba terriblemente preocupado, él sabia que Harry no era el mejor lidiando  con complejos de culpa, era un poco incomodo saber que él tenia una familia amorosa que lo adoraba y Harry tenia que vivir con esos muggles asquerosos durante todo el verano, su ceño se profundizo al recordar la negativa tajante del director ante el pedido de su madre para que Harry pasara aunque sea una semana de vacaciones en la madriguera.

Aunque tenia que aceptar que se sentía celoso de toda la atención que recibía, después de todo Harry siempre seria el niño que vivió, el héroe de gryffindor y él continuaría siendo el pequeño Ronny, el menor de sus hermanos.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresalto, desganadamente se dirigió hacia ella, la abrió solo para mostrar a una chica de melena alborotada luciendo muy preocupada.

- Hermione???????

La chica de cabellos castaños se tiro encima del pelirrojo sollozando. - Ron es horrible, tenemos que hablar con Dumbleore ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡

La señora Weasly salió frunciendo el ceño, - Hermione que haces aquí que sucede?, no te das cuenta lo peligroso que es que salgas de tu casa, los mortífagos están deseosos de capturarte, tu sabes como ese monstruo desea lastimar al pobre de Harry...

Hermione la miro decidida y rápidamente corto el discurso preocupado de la matrona de los Weasly

- Tenemos que hablar con el director Dumbleore, hubo un ataque al aeropuerto y el noticiario dice que los Dursleys están muertos

- Los Dursleys?? - la señora Weasly contesto sorprendida 

- Los tíos de Harry

Weasly lunar nunca había sido conocida por su temperamento paciente, decididamente se acerco a la chimenea y tiro un puñado de polvo en ella.

- Albus Dumbleore

+++++++++++++++++++

Harry se sujeto inestablemente de la pared mientras intentaba mantener su mente cerrada ante el ataque repentino de su padre.

Severus bajo la varita - bien, has mejorado pero tienes que hacerlo mejor aun si piensas en mantener al señor oscuro fuera de tu cerebro. - rápidamente apunto de nuevo - Legimmency

Harry cerro los ojos, tenia que conseguirlo, debía hacerlo, si pensaba continuar el contacto con Voldemort debía ser bajo sus términos, no los del loco imbecil.

Podia sentir a Severus tratando de entrara su mente, buscando una rendija...

Un niño de siente años sentado en una habitación enorme, mirando asombrado un retrato de las ultimas vacaciones de Duddley donde el no había sido permitido ir, una figura amenazante apareció detrás de él, un golpe bien dado mando el pequeño cuerpo contra la pared... 

Harry se concentro frenéticamente, lo ultimo que deseaba era que alguien viera eso, el mismo había tratado de olvidarse de ese día por completo, con un suspiro de alivio sintió la memoria cerrarse.

Severus examino detenidamente al chico frente a él, había habido algo en ese recuerdo que le había causado pánico, aun cuando se enfrento a Voldemort no lo había visto tan asustado...

Harry se paro firmemente y lo miro con el rostro en blanco, una perfecta mascara de indiferencia - creo que es suficiente por hoy, no quiero desmayarme como la ultima vez, comeré en mi cuarto esta noche. - rápidamente antes de que Severus tenga tiempo de recuperarse se dirigió a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta, una leve sensación de magia anuncio que acababa de poner un hechizo de intimidad.

El profesor Snape observo la puerta durante varios segundos tratando de entender que puede haber causado esa reacción en su recién descubierto hijo.

+++++++++++++++++++

Harry se dejo caer al suelo mientras las imágenes de lo sucedido llenaban su mente...

Vernon golpeándolo, él tratando de no gritar para no enfurecerlo, el olor a alcohol que llenaba la habitación y de repente los golpes habían parado...

_Harry había mirado a su tío con miedo en los ojos y este le había vuelto la mirada maniáticamente..._

Vernon lo cogió de la camisa demasiado grande para su cuerpo esbelto y había empezado a desnudarlo con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos, Harry se había asustado y había empezado a gritar solo para ser callado de un puñetazo... 

Harry se estremeció de asco ante el recuerdo, aun podia sentir las manos de Vernon tocándolo y el momento en que había pensado que iba a suceder, que su tío iba a violarlo y nadie acudiría a ayudarlo nadie.....

Fue solo la suerte y la magia incontrolada lo que lo había salvado, de alguna manera Vernon se había desmayado luego de ser lanzado hacia la pared. Nunca había vuelto a tratar hasta ese día con el cuchillo...

Las memorias de diversas palizas gritos continuaron rodeándolo, Harry se estremeció y se enrosco en una pelota en el suelo, todo daba vueltas en su mente, los gritos de su madre, la cara de Sirius mientras caía por el velo, las manos de Vernon tocándolo...

Tambaleantemente se acerco a su baúl, sus manos encontraron rápidamente lo que estaba buscando, una navaja muggle, Harry la había comprado para obsequiársela al señor Weasly,,,,

Lentamente paso el filo por su rostro, él frió de la hoja parecía alejar los recuerdos, lentamente la deslizo por sus brazos gozando la sensación helada, nada importaba aparte de la navaja y su piel...

La muerte de Sirius había sido su culpa, la muerte de sus padres, Cedric, tanta gente había muerto por su sola existencia tenia tanta sangre en sus manos como Voldemort... Ron , Hermione, los Weasly, el profesor Lupin... Severus...todos estaban en peligro únicamente por estar cerca él, Voldemort los cazaría y los asesinaría solo para lastimarlo... todo era su culpa, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro...

Lentamente dirigió la hoja hacia la muñeca, paro antes de llegar a la vena, no pida matarse, tenia que eliminar a Voldemort, se lo debía a Sirius, a tantas personas... su mano se dirigió hacia un costado y cerro los ojos tratando de disfrutar la sensación de frescor, un corte ligero y la sangre empezó a correr, Harry casi tiembla ante la sensación, era casi igual que volar, tanta libertad, otro corte gemelo apareció al costado...

...Y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Severus miro en shock la sangre corriendo por el brazo de Harry.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bien.. por fin conseguí subirlo.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.mmmm ha sido bastante difícil de escribir, quería mostrar a Harry desde diferentes ángulos, herido, confuso, fuerte. además de que si se dan cuenta la relación Severus - Harry empieza a mejorar...

Lady Voldemort: bien. concuerdo contigo, para mi era importante que Harry fuera inteligente y astuto, he leído varios fics donde lo colocan como un idiota imbecil incapaz de hacer nada sin Ron o Hermione. la verdad es que creo que el habría sido perfectamente capaz de encontrar una solución a la mayoría de problemas solo, después de todo los sly son astutos. Por otro lado trato de escribir a un Harry maduro, no un niño sino alguien que hace lo posible por estar a la altura de lo que se espera de él pero sin las ilusiones que tenia como un niño. Aunque continua siendo un ser muy dolido mentalmente con muchos problemas y dudas. pero también es un ser que se encuentra en un momento de su vida en que tendrá que hacer muchas elecciones sabiendo que la vida de toda una comunidad depende de el.

TokayoAD: bien..creo que tendrás que esperar para saber como quedaran distribuidas las parejas, pero eso si advierto desde ahora que este no es un fic dulce y donde todo saldrá bien. La verdad es que la historia se ira poniendo cada vez mas oscura y complicada, habrán muchas sorpresas y muchos cambios en los personajes.

Muchos me ha preguntado por la apariencia de Harry, bien eso lo sabrán cuando llegue el cumpleaños de Harry, lo que puedo asegurarles es que será un Harry diferente del que conocemos el que quedara después de la poción. 

Por favor si tienen cualquier idea o comentario me encantaría saber su opinión.


End file.
